Moon Eyed Vs Chreey Blossom Reedited
by naruhinasakufan1
Summary: I adpoted this story by NaruSaku69 after returning from his two and a half year trip with Jiriya Naruto as caught the attention of the leaf village's Kunoichi see what happend's. Currently being re-written update will be soon
1. Chap 1

Chapter 1

Thinking about him

Moon eyed girl vs. cheery blossom Re edited story by narusakuhinafan1I adopted this story by narusaku69 all credit goes to him

It was a sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves and at the hyuga house a young 16-year-old hinata is waiting patently for the love of her life naruto uzumaki just thinking about him mad her feel nervous and shy she thought she got over this by taking self confidence lessons from tenten so far hinata has grown in power and in smarts (and in other places lol) she was thinking on also on how to impress naruto because ever since

He leaved on the 2 and a half year trip with jiraiya on of the Legendary Three Ninja she woundered about what kind of justu he has learned

In the huyga mansion

Hinata – oh my gosh he comes back today walking back and forth around ther room woundering what to do I not ready I mean I've waited all this time and now I m to afried to see him I wounder what he will think when I see him I wonder how he has grown having a big blush on her face then she got a idea she would just try and bum into him and ask him on how his training went other on just confronting him about it.

(A/n I'm having hinata have a preve side to her)

**preve hinata you know what he will think about you look at your self you have a killer body and the biggest breast sakura , tenten , ino and temari don't even hav****e that much of a cheast and I say naruto has grown because after all those times we peeked into his window and saw him getting dressed preve hinata having a nose bleed so now we need to think of a plan to get with naruto and to show him. How we really feel about him and to show him that we are not same as he saw us two years ago. **

Hinata – ya your right I need to do this I hope this turns out to be a good plan so now I should see how sakura is doing and to see how she feels about naruto coming back to the village.


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2

Friend or foe

Konoa hospital

Sakura was doing her paper work like always checking up on people and making new medics for the villagers well to was a different day because sakura was going to tell naruto about the way she felt she had at first hated the blonde ninja always hitting him over the smallest mistakes and trying to ask her out well now that changed because all when naruto couldn't bring sasuke to the village and made the promise of a life time to her he and got all the dangerous missions just to get a little bit info and now matter what he did he always kept his promises. At first she started to fall for him little by little it was likening him at first and she couldn't get him out of her head but now it was love she wanted him to be happy and hopes he will be happy with her just like hinata she also changed her look she was about a inch shorter then hinata she kept her hair short and a lighter pink as for her body her figure was better then ever a lot of villagers tried to get with her some young ones and a few older ones but never dated any of them in the cheast area they grew about 1 size now she was a b cup and her skills in fighting improved a lot even though not as strong as the hokage she was still strong now she thought that she could help naruto bring back there teammate she decided to get out of work early and find some new clothes to wear since naruto was coming back to the village as she walks though the village she notices hinata at the kanoa shopping mall she was about to say hi when she notice what hinata was buying it looked like some new clothes some scrolls and some ninja tools for missions as for the clothes it was a new pair of shoes and a new coat and some shirts hinata noticed sakura and went up to her

Hinata – hey sakura what are you going here I just brought some new clothes and some tools for missions what about you

Sakura – me oh I was going to this new store they just made and wanted to see how it was I heared it was the best place to but new stuff for missions

Hinata – so I heared that naruto was coming back to the village today blushing at the thought of naruto talking to her and noticing how well developed she has grown

So you're finally going to confess to him about your feelings about him after all this time sakura said

Ya I hope he does feel the same if he doesn't I will still love him no matter what finally having some courage hinata said

Well I hope it goes ok then and tell me what he says putting her thumb up to show support well I have to go I have a few thing to do before he gets to the village sakura waved bye to hinata

**Inner Sakura – that little bitch how dare she say that she's going to confess to him not long as I live she wont confess and I have to make sure that naruto still has that crush on me now I have to buy something really hot so he'll notice how well her body has grown in the two years **

While the new Konoha shopping mall sakura looked for the right kind of cloths that will attract naruto and make him hers after about 10 or 20 mins she find the right pair of clothes it was a light pink shirt with a pair a blue skirt just enough to cover her ass and the shirt was cut half off to the belly she was now ready to try out her new look on the village as she walk out of the mall and almost instantly all the guys started to look at her some were asking her if she had a boyfriend or how old she was she ignored the guys and went home 1 thing was for certain this new look was going to work for her as long as she got naruto now all she had to do is to see what hinata had brought and to see if it was better then her look

End of chapter 2

A/n I have so far re read chapter 1 and 2 for fixing working on the third and fourth chapter can't believe I had misspelled so many words


	3. chap 3

Back to the village

Today was the he waited for the day he would come back to the village and keep his promise he made to sakura two and a half years ago he wasn't like before he was stronger faster and even a little smarter

Hey you preve sage hurry up I want to get back to the village and eat some Raman man I it feels like forever since I last had ramen now he was Hungary and wanted to eat I wonder if I will see sakura and hinata those to have been sending me litters and I cant wait to see them again I wonder what they have been up to naruto was think on how much they changed if they would be still be the same as he last saw they but unknown to him everything he knew about them was going to change as he finally approached the village two guards saw him and stop him

Guard – who are you and what is you business in our village

Naruto was not surprised by this it been two years so it made silence I am naruto uzumaki

And I just got back from a two and half year trip from the preve sage over just then he got hit in the head opuch why you that for rubbing his head with a big lump on his head because jirayia said I told to stop calling me a preve sage just then the two graurds knew who it was ok then sorry for the stop we didn't know it was the two of you you guys can go in now the two grauds felt stupid that they didn't recognized them at first now as naruto is running though the village so happy to be back I wonder who I get to see first just then bam he and another person ram into each other

Naruto- sorry I didn't see wear I was going just then naruto recognized the person it was tenten and naruto was on top of her naruto had a big blush on his face because of the way they were on each other

Tenten didn't realized at first at who she ram into she didn't open her eyes yet at first tenten knew the person she bump into was very muscular and tall then she opened her eyes and was surprised to see a hot blonde guy on top of her just then she yells hey WATCH WERE YOURE GOING YOU IDOIT she shouted

Naruto – he was surprised that tenten did recognized who he was then he say hey tenten who have you been doing trying to see if she now knew who he was

Tenten – it took her a little while to remember who he was oh hey naruto I am sorry for yelling at you I didn't mean to I didn't recognize you wow so you're back in the village now so you just got here I take it

Naruto – ya I was running because I was so happy to be back then naruto looks at her up and down wow tenten you look better last time I saw you it looks like you have a killer body and you look stronger to all that training did a lot for you wow he was just amazed at her

She was wearing a some long brown paints a black belt wearing a red shirt with a kunai in the back and a leaf symbol on the front and her hair was in two buns like always and some scrolls on her back for training

Now she had the biggest blush that could match hinata in a contest she was surprised that naruto out of all people could tell at lot of a person's body and it sounded like he was flirting with her at that

So then naruto ask so how us everyone doing is everyone like stronger then they were before I leaved the village

Tenten – ya everyone doing k you should meet up with everyone to see how they are doing I bet all the guts are going to want to fight you to see how much you've grown and I bet some of the girls from the village are going to try and get with you the village doesn't seem to hate to that much now I think they consider a hero for everything that you did here remembering all the missions he had before he leaved well I have to go I will see you later and tell everyone that you're back

Tenten thoughts – wow I cant believe he like that he sure aint the same as he leaved and I wonder if he likes girls like me if he doesn't I have to make him like girls me making up a plan to get with naruto without knowing that there are two other people with the same idea while doing some training.

Naruto was think on how he should find everyone to see how there doing and at the same time he was watching tenten running while she was running he was looking at her ass and saw how hot she is if she looks like that now I wonder how the rest of the girls look like just then he heard his stomach growl he was very hungry now then he runs to the best ramen shop in town and to see his favorite ramen girl there to

While naruto is eating his ramen tenten sees hinata, sakura and ino at the training field

Girls you wont believe whom I just saw just now

Hinata – who was it? Hinata asked

It was naruto and I can tell you that he looks very different from before hinata had a big blush on her face now just think that naruto is finally in the village and she could tell him how she feels about him

Sakura stop training when she heard naruto name and went up to tenten and said are you sure it was naruto she now wanted to get ready to show him the new cloths is just brought today and to show him some other thing at it too

Ya it was the same spikely load mouth as we all know he just went to go eat some ramen then he said that he will try to see everyone today

Ino interrupted the conversation so how hot was he I bet you were looking at him weren't you.

Tenten got a blush on her face knowing ino was right about looking at naruto

Well you have to see your self and watch when you see him you'll want to look at him to trying to get ino a little embarrassment

Well girls let have a little contest lets see who naruto thinks is the hottest between the four of us and who ever wins gets to be his girlfriend

The four of them were not as surprised to hear her say that tenten personality change a lot now she didn't care what people thought about her is she wanted to say something she would say it ever since neji didn't return her felling a year after naruto leaved

But sakura thought about the promise naruto made for her to bring sasuke back to the village I don't think its going to work tenten because I think you all forgot that naruto wants to bring sasuke back to the village so I don't think that naruto would try to get a girlfriend it depend on how naruto feels about us though

The other didn't think about that they knew why he leaved but didn't know if naruto would try to get a girlfriend before he went to bring sasuke back knowing if he could come back a live or not

But hey hinata said what could work because if one of us wins we could tell me to make a promise to come back alive no matter what he always keeps his promises so that should work out good

Ok girls so how long should this contest last we don't know when naruto will go on the mission to find sasuke or when he wont be back from a mission though said ino

The contests will last as long as one of us gets with him no matter if it takes days or months

(A/n I know it will be a while until he fights sasuke and I might added some lemons in this fic and I might just make this story a naruto harem most likely)

After there training they all argued on who would go first at first they tried paper rock scissors didn't work ino was caught cheating in the 2nd round then they did tick tat toe dint work they got in a another fight sakura didn't like that was lost 3 times they did the good old write your name on a piece of paper and see who goes first

First – ino

Second – sakura

Third – tenten

Fourth – hinata

This is it for the third chapter I will post the fourth chapter ASAP

I hope you like the story the way it's going so far there is there more to come like

What ino plan to get with naruto will get got the change to get with him or will it turn out to be a big distruster


	4. ino plan into action

Inos plan

It was the next day when ino had to come with her plan to get with naruto she thought about it all day long while she was working in her fathers and mothers flower shop she was think about asking him to take a walk togetor and talk about old times like the mission were naruto saved her from almost marrying a fat prince (a/n I forgot the episode (that was on srry) and helped her other teammates get back to safety after the mission to bring back sasuke she wanted to talk to him about just about anything as she was the one who won the contest as she was walking though the village on a very beautiful day like this she didn't want to spend it indoors doing flowers arrangements she took the rest of the day off and went to look for naruto

At the ramen shop breakfast

Naruto was on his 7th bowl of ramen and was working fast on the 8th

Good old ramen thx for the ramen ayame and her father making the rest of his ramen

No problem it is the least we can do you said that you having had are cooking in two years so for today only have as much as you want as soon as naruto heard that he fell out of the chair and thought it was a dream that he could eat all the ramen he could eat.

3 hours later

As ino was walking by to see where naruto was because she didn't see him yesterday she wanted to meet him today she saw naruto he was still eating ramen it was his 123rd bowl and the ayame was tired of severing ramen naruto was finally full and couldn't eat a another bite thx for the ramen it was so good then he looked up to see a tower of blows and felt stupid that he ate so much and that ayame had to clean them all so I offered to help clean them for making all the ramen he ate. Ino was behind the corner and looked at naruto and saw that he had a good heart and was kind she thought why didn't she never notice before then remember sasuke all those times she kind of threw her self to him but didn't work this time it was going to be different so her plan was going to in action she went up to him and sat down on the chair naruto was washing the dishes

Hey naruto ino said what are you doing washing dishes at the ramen

Naruto Was surprised to see ino at the ramen shop me oh I m washing the dishes because since I ate so much and ayame was really tired and I wanted to help so I decided to watch the dishes

20mins later

Finally all done every single one of the blows we as clean as a wisale

So naruto was ready to go home and take a good long nap and then go to the hokage tomorrow about a mission as soon as he was about to leave ino said hummm do you want to take a walk with me naruto I am so broad and I want to have some company

It was funny because to naruto ino or any of the other girl never wanted him to go any were with them when he was little so he was surprised that he was asked so during there walk ino takes a change to see how naruto has change he was wearing a black and red coat long sagging black plants and a red vest to show off his muscles it was too hot to were a coat and decided to take it off once he did his muscles were showing ino couldn't take her eyes off of him it was like the sun went on him and show all of his musicales then a group girls saw this and wanted to know who he was most wanted to know some personal things ino grab naruto and started running they ran for about 10 mins then got tired man ino could believe how many girls were chasing him after about another 10 mins the fan girls were gong naruto felt bad that he cause ino some trouble because of the fan girls so he asked hey ino do you want to get something like a drink or something ill buy ino was shocked at the most was he asking her on a date or did he just want to repay the favor so yes ino said has they started walking ino couldn't think straight

Ino thought **– what am I gonna do I mean this is my first date and we going to the movies to doesn't this mean were a couple** **I mean it s just a friend and a another friend have a good time that's all right **

Inner ino – ya that's not what to really want you want him to take you home and do all shorts of stuff you want him to do stuff to you that you would think be under age for

Ino – I know your right want that and this is a contest and the rules were no matter what so the other girls cant get mad that naruto wants to do that stuff ya so I should invite him over to my place talk a little get him drunk andsee what happened after that heheheh having dirty image in her head about her and narutoso her and naruto are headed to the movies when kiba see ino and naruto kiba goes up to them naruto whatch been up to man seeing naruto for the first in two years so long have you been in the village oh I ve been here since yesterday sorry that I didn't come to see you Its been pretty crazy since I got back naruto said so what are you and ino doing are you two an a date kiba asked seeing them two togetor

Naruto I wanted to repay ino because she helped me with a group of girls that were chasing me explained naruto

Kiba was shocked because he heard from a lot of girls from the village were looking for a hot blonde but would thought I would have been naruto kiba was joules I mean really jeouls because he couldn't get a girl for the life of him and here is naruto running from like 20 or 30 girls to him that was crazy he wanted to know more about how he got all these girls so he hatched a plan because he thought it wasn't fair about naruto having all these girls

So I will see you later kiba then ino and naruto walk into the movies to go see the newest movie night of the ninja 3 (a/n made up the movie) while at the movies ino can't stop think about what do to after the movie she wanted him to spend more time with him and to see if he like someone they finally to their seats the movies it was the coolest action/love movie there after about an hour into the movie it got to the part were the main male character got in the bed with the female character after saving a little girl from an evil person trying to take over the world ino wanted that to happened were naruto just took her into a hotel and did all of dirty stuff to her during the sex Scean she was kind of getting wet she was very horny now after the movie her and naruto started to talk to her about his trip and meet new people and learned new justu as they were walking they went to the forest on a beautiful night the moon was high enough to touch it ino couldn't believe that naruto took her here out of all the places this was her favorite spot in the village did naruto know this or was it a mistake as she in awe of the spot naruto wanted to take her home it was a long night and he was tired and had wanted to get a mission from tsunade aka the granny so on the way home ino had to take this change to get him to think of as more of a friend so now there at her house at the front door naruto was about to wave bye just then ino grabs him then kissed him she added a little touch action in it to naruto didn't even try and break the kiss instead he grab her ass then rub it

(Lemon in case you didn't know)

ino was very horny now they she grabs him into the house luckily her parents were not home and lefted a note she didn't she was just making out with naruto knocking down some flower pots trying to get to the room asap they hurried into inos room ino took off naruto coat then naruto took off her shirt naruto was shocked that wasn't wereing a bra and no panties she pushes naruto on the bed takes off is paints and under wear she didn't care if any one heard her scream or not she wanted this and no one would stop her loo naruto I have to tell you that I love you I always have and always will and this is the I will show you she naruto then just grabs her but nacked put her on the bed she goes on her knees and look at naruto I am going to give you the best fucking you ever had she then puts her hot breath on his cock puts it in her month she keeps sucking like as it was her life on the line she use one hand for a hand job then the other to play with herself ino starts moaning loudly naruto then grabs her head and puts his member deeper in her month ino wanted more she wanted to get butted fucked hard and fast and won't stop until she was satiated after twisting his member and pumping it like crazy naruto was in heaven seeing ino sucking his member he was about to cum ino sucked it for 10 more mins until she felt a large amount of cum in her thourt he was still Cumming and then naruto put some cum on her face and tits he let her take control now it's was his turn to show ino what he's mad of his turn he then grabs ino and put her on all fours ino put her face in a pillows naruto didn't even start slow he put his member in her ass grabs her hips and rams her as hard as he could ino couldn't take it she started to scream loader and loader until she cum very hard

End of lemon

A/n it was my first lemon)

The next morning naruto woke up and saw ino gone he went to the kitchen and saw ino cooking him some food

Hey naruto last night was great and I wanted to tell you that I love you even if you don't like me I will under stand

Naruto had to think about the other girls and to see who did he love he didn't understand love he never got any love when he was a child so it was hard for him to understand her feeling so he came up with an I idea that was bound to work naruto said well ino I will think about it and I will give you an answer soon then naruto leaves leaving ino to understand his feeling

A/n this might have been a craply lemon but like I said it was by first one so tell me what you think about the story intil next time


	5. sakura,s turn to show whats shes got

Chapter 5

Showing him what she's got

Disclaimer I don't own naruto in any way (a/n I forgot to added this in the other chapters)

The next day

After naruto; s work at ino, s naruto went home to his apartment and was exhausted he didn't think he would

Be so tired after his first time but he never would of thought it would have had been with ino he always thought it would have been with sakura he didn't know about his feeling towards her he thought of her as just sometimes but most of the time he thought of her as something more then that he didn't know who he loved after seeing ino and tenten on the first day since he came back he's been think about how hinata and sakura were. All of a sudden he hears his phone ringing he got up and up the phone

Naruto – hello

Sakura – hey its me sakura I wanted to know if you had any plans today

Tsunade – Sama gave me the day off and I wanted to go shopping but

But I don't want to be there all by my self and I wanted to know about your train and stuff so do you to go to the mall with me for a few hours.

Naruto – sure I guess when do you want me to pick you up trying not to sound to excited

Sakura – in about 30 mins if that ok with you

Naruto – ok cya in a little bit bye

Sakura – bye hung up the phone

Naruto had to get ready he so he hurried up in the shower up then up on some clothes brushed his teeth and grab his toad wallet and rushed out the apartment he was so happy that sakura actually want him to be with her at the mall he wounded what they're were going to do like help her pick out some new clothes or her pick out some new under wear while narutos thoughts were getting dirtier and dirtier there was the prevy sage up on a building next the hot springs wondering what his disciple was going running like he was caught on fire or something so the prevy sage jumps in front of naruto and clotheslines him naruto hit the ground hard

Naruto – what the hell all burly then seeing the preve sage what the hell was that for spitting out the dirt that was in his mouth

Prevey sage – well I want to know why you were running like crazy like you are the happiest person in the world or you have a really hot date tonight

Not I m just going to the mall with sakura said naruto

Look I don't have time for you or you prevyness I have to go so cya later preve

Well I might as well go see what he's what to I bet I can get some research for my new book hehehe as jirayia run in the same direction as naruto

At the mall

Sakura was waiting at the bench waiting for naruto he was 10 mins late to meet her and she was furious.

Inner sakura - man what the hell is taking him so dame long I swear if he doesn't get here in the next minute im going to punch him so hard not even the nine tails power wont enough to heal him

Just then naruto ran up hey im sorry im late the stupid preve sage wanted to talk and he wouldn't shut up so what are we going to do

Well what I had in mind was that we look for some new clothes because look at the clothes you re wearing now they look nice but not good enough looking at what he was wearing naruto did think he need to change his clothes again so onto the mall just then sakura put there hands togetor like a married couple naruto was surprised because sakura never did that before

Kyuubi – haha look at yourself kid getting all nervous all because she's holding your arm you shouldn't be like this after what happened to you and the blonde vixen you slept with her and now you're nervous from this you're an idiot you know that laughing while still stuck in the cage

What do you want cant you see im busy I never get to hang out with sakura that much so don't ruin this you got that fur ball I don't want to hear shit from you I don't you messing up my day with her naruto yelled in his mind

**Kyuubi – well let me say this before I go it looks like the pink haired vixen wants to show you a good time I can hear her thoughts and I can tell you that you might end up with more then just a day at the mall because I know what's she's trying to do and it might make you happy that you're going to one hell of a month or 2 it might end up good or end up bad in your case**

What are you talking about and what do you mean by I might end up with something more sounding stupid

**Kyuubi –you'll see kit I don't want to ruin my fun and see you go crazy think about tonight I just know what they see in you you're an idiot you use my power and your weak but what can I say about that **

Look you I don't- naruto what are you doing I have been calling your name for the last 10 minutes don't tell me it the kyuubi tell him to shut up will you sakura interrupted

Sorry sakura he was saying something stupid replied naruto

So were do you want to go first how about there looking at the store in front of them I heard it the best place to buy clothes and equipment for missions and I hears that if we buy up to a certain amount its free of charge said naruto

Sure lets go then naruto sakura grab naruto arm and stated to pull him to the store

While looking for some clothes in the men's department sakura plan to get naruto starts now all she needs to do is look for a few pairs of cloths that look really hot and then go to the ladies lingerie department and let naruto pick out a few pairs for her.

Narutos looking for about 4 pairs of clothes and a few spars in case of emergency while naruto drops a shirt he goes to pick it up then he notices that sakura is bended down and he can see here paints he can see that there a little wet he looks for about a minute intil he think of what sakura would do to him if she found out so naruto hurries up gets the shirt then goes to the fitting room.

Buy what he didn't know was that sakura already knew that he saw her underwear it was all part of her plan she hoped that he enjoined the view of her ass and panties so about 15 minutes later naruto tried on all of the clothes now it was time for them to go to the lingerie store for sakura but before that naruto and her got hungry so they went to McDonalds right next to the video store.

Naruto and sakura went to the McDonalds and got the same thing to eat sakura was the first to speak so naruto its been two years since we last meet so how was the training I bet it was tough and I bet you learned a lot of new Justus to huh

Naruto ya I learned a lot I have more stamina to at first I couldn't control my stamina but now I have over 20x times more the stamina then the last time

Oh I see **inner sakura – oh I bet he can last a very long time in the stake huh well have to put that t good uses for us to we might be dead tired after tonight but he'll be wide a wake**

So what about you sakura how have been this going since sasuke leaved the village naruto didn't want to mention him but he wanted to know if she was right with him gone to the evil said trying to gain power to kill his brother itachi. (A/n I couldn't spell the there last name and I couldn't spell the gay snack dudes name I know I can look it up but im lazy)

Sakura was alright with it she wanted to tell naruto to stop on trying to bring sasuke she didn't love him any more he betrayed the village he knock her out to get to the gate to the borders of the village then tried to kill naruto for the 2nd level of the sharingan the mangekyo sharingan she found this out by kakashi sensei

Flash back- a long one too two_ and a half years earlier _

_Kakashi sensei what happed to naruto why is sasuke not here I thought naruto went to go get him back _

_He did but sasuke was to strong naruto was on the hospital bed knocked out from the fight he just had he was covered in his own blood there was a larger hole in his cheast the other were healed and they wanted to know if naruto was alright is naruto going to be ok said hinata it was only for 2 days since naruto went on the mission but to her it felt like forever she wanted to know if the boy she loved with all her heart was going to live or die _

_Tusunada came out of the room and to tell everyone about naruto _

_Well it looks like he's going to make it but he wont be conshes for a while and he might have a few problems for a while it looks like sasuke was really trying to kill him I healed some of the wounds but for the hole in his cheast that's going to be up to him to heal _

_Kakashi felt stupid because he never thought that the tetchiness he created so long ago would have been the almost death of one of his students he knew that naruto and sasuke were rivals to the end and knew that they would have tried to really kill each other no matter what he could never forgive him self for almost killing his masters son kakashi had to think about the thing he's done with that move and thought about his past think was it really wroth the life of his best friend and the life of his student to use it again as for sakura she wanted to know why . Why did sasuke try and kill him why didn't he accepted her love and why did he give everything up in the first place _

_Kakashi sensei can you tell me why sasuke tried to kill naruto kakashi didn't want to tell her but he thought that she should know _

_Well sakura for the uchiha clan there were people what could use a different from of the sharingan it_ called the mangekyo sharingan there were only a few who could use it sasuke brother was one who could use it to its full power just like his brother sasuke can get one to but at a price this is the p[art that he didn't want to tell her but he did anyway you have to kill your best friend to gain that power that's what you have to do sasuke must have known about it and tried to kill naruto for it

Sakura was shocked to hear this all because of power the power to avenge his clan sakura didn't know what to think she wanted to help naruto thought but she thought she wasn't strong enough help so she wanted to ask the hokage to train her in medicine

End of flash back (a/n I told you it would be long)

As sakura was still think about the past naruto wanted to finish the day in the mall and see were else she wanted to go

So hmm sakura were else do you want to go im ready to go were ever

Huh oh im sorry naruto I was lost in my thoughts so you're ready to go then he threw a way there trash and on there way to there next place sakura wanted to really show him her new body figure out of then clothes on there way to the store a person from the village saw sakura and he wanted to ask her out he was about 3 years older then her he had a lot of girls but he wanted her he saw her with naruto (a/n he didn't know who naruto was)

He tought that he must have been her boyfriend he thought that he beats him sakura would go with him instead so he goes up to them

Hey you in the pick how about you go on a real date with ill make you a real women out of you o have money and I have guards to protected you so how about it sakura was ignoring him she kept on looking at naruto so the guy grabs her by her arm and trys to kiss her look girl I get what I want and what I want is you naruto was about to beat the shit out of the guy no he was about to kill the bastered as for the guys he couldn't stop trying to get with her sakura was pissed he was running her plans to get with anruto and she had this all planed out good the guys was about to lifted up skirt before sakura was going to punch he to the moon naruto grabs the guy by the neck and throws him into the wall when the guys opened his eyes to see naruto the guy was a ninja too so he know a few moves to buy before he could anything naruto went kyubbi mode the guy was terrified no he was scared shitless all he saw were red dark eyes and that's when he remember who he was he was the nine tails brat

**Naruto/kyuubi – little piece of shit how dare you touch her** in a fearful voice naruto grip got even tighter naruto picked him up with one hand and threw him into a solid wall then naruto broung out the claws naruto was about to kill him intil sakura grab him and hugged him and said that its alright ok so just go back to normal ok

**Naruto/kyuubi- ok but before that naruto grabs him from the rumble and is held up by his hair look you worm you better thank her she the only reason why you're alive right now but if I ever see you do that again I will kill you with or with the girl you got that **

The guy- ya I got it im sorry I won't do it again please let me go just then naruto lets go and the guy runs like a bitch.

Naruto goes back to normal

Sorry about that sakura I didn't mean to go kyuubi I hate it when people like thinking that they can do what ever they want just then sakura goes up to him naruto

Ya what is it he turns around then sakura jump on him then kissing him sakura puts her arms around his neck and is messing with the her it would have gone further but she forgot that they were in public all of the villagers could see sakura making put with naruto

Wow look at that one couple said

Dam the kid getting some tonight one older villager said

To be young and in love again there were a lot of villagers around them sakura was really embers so she grabs naruto hand and is leaving the mall sakura doesn't even notice that naruto is in the ground being graged forced by the strength that sakura has since he training with tsunade

Wait sakura can you slow down please were are we going to

Oh im sorry naruto I was really embrerss to see all those villagers seeing me do that so you want to go back to my house I have something for you since you helped me with that stupid villager

Sure that's ok with me on there way to the house sakura cant wait to get in the house and let him do what ever he wants with her so wont let him out of the room intil her and him are both dead tired and try out all the sex positions in the book to her and all of the sex toys she has to be used just think about it made her horny it was going to be the best and longest night of her life as they approached the house sakura hurried up and pushed naruto in the house sakura wanted naruto to feel like as if he was home they both went to the kitchen to get something to drink after talk for a little while decided that it was time . Hey naruto can you stay here for a bit I have to get

Lemon beings

Your gift I'll be right back sakura leaved to get the "gift" naruto was wondering what this gift he hope it was something good though about 5 mins later comes down hey naruto I'm back as naruto turned around he almost fainted because of what sakura was wearing

She was wearing a pink see tough gown she had nothing under it he hair was a little messy she walks to naruto and says to naruto I have to say that I loved you since the day you leaved I don't want sasuke anymore he broke my heart and didn't even love me in the first place but now I want to give you your gift I hope you accept it naruto then grabs him by he's arms then kisses her. Sakura can't take it she wants it now she cant hold out the urge sakura goes on her keens takes off the belt and pulls down the paints and the underwear naruto had on he picks sakura and lifts her up on the table sakura opens up her legs and waits for naruto to go in he goes in sakura then hold on to naruto while in pumps in her harder and harder sakura likes what he was doing to her but she wanted more sakura get up turns around and bends down puts her hands on the table lifts up the gown and says now I want it in the ass like a bitch I want it ruff and hard and don't stop intil you satiated I won't stop I can be you little pink bitch naruto understand this he grabs her hips and slammes her he keeps going faster and faster sakura keep holding on to the table naruto lifts up one of her legs and keep pounding her like crazy sakura was screaming HARDER OH MY GOD FASTER yelling naruto wanted to do this for a long time the girl he like loved him but did he love her back

Sakura wanted more she wanted more than 1 person doing her she yelled out MAKE SOME SHADOW CLONES I WANT 3 OF THEM she yelled in pleasure naruto then made 4 instead of three one of them pick her up and took her in her room the rest and the real naruto followed them sakura and the clone went to the bed the clone put the pink hand cuffs he found and put on her keens and tied her hands on the wood of the bed and then tied her legs on the post legs of the bed then the rest of them go into the lock the door sakura yelled hurry up and do to already I want it now shadow clone 1 grab her hip pounder her like a piece of meat the other grab her hair and force there member down her throat the other shadow clone was on the bottom lifting her up and down and the original put his member in her mouth still with the other cock in her mouth now there were two in her moth one in her ass and the other on the bottom sakura cold scream her ass was real tight then sakura yelled NARUTO IM ABOUT TO CUMM YEAH OH YEAH SCREAMING TO THE HEAVENS sakura then felt her whole body shake she organism all over the bed the four narutos weren't done they still didn't cum they rammed her in the walls had holes in them shadow clone 1 was the first in her ass he made sure it was all in her ass and didn't come out the two naruto cocks in her throat they grab her hair and put the two dick s even further then before . Just then they both cummed her mouth sakura had a hard time drink it all but manage then the last shadow clone pick her then cum his load into her pussy naruto then took the hand cuffs off of her hands and untied her legs sakura was in a pool of cum but still wanted more naruto thought that sakura would last a few minutes then naruto thought that he could last about 5 to 6 more hours of it but thought that sakura needed rest just then sakura grabs his cock naruto looks down sakura keep bobbing her head up and down faster and sucking harder then naruto grabs her head pulling it up and down by force just then naruto pulled out of her mouth sakura was disappointed

Naruto why did you take it out I wanted to drink some more sakura ask in a sexy voice

Because im going to cum all over you face and tits just then sakura grabs his member and starts strocking it every 2 minutes she increases her speed faster and faster she wont stop sakura im about to cum naruto yells just then he cums all over her face and tits sakura feel on the ground with a happy smile on her face naruto picks her up and put her back on the bed naruto goes besides her ready to go to sleep just then sakura gets on top naruto cant believe sakura lasted this long she grabs his cock and puts back into her pussy naruto it is the last time I can only last a few minutes but I want to ride you then sakura goes up and down faster naruto puts his hands behind his back and lets sakura keep going after about 10 mins naruto got tired of this position sakura cumed for about the sixth time she only had enough energy for 1 more time just then naruto commanded her in a strong voice SCREAM LIKE A HOR AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TELL ME HOW YOU WANT IN THE ASS AND MOUTH

Sakura like how he commanded her a lot

Then sakura screams I WANT IN THE BUTT INTIL I CANT LAST I WANT IT I THE MOUTH INTIL IT CANT GO IN ANY MORE them she cums for the last time grabing the bed sheets really hard for about 2 mins Cumming now they both tired and finally went to sleep not even saying good night to each other

Lemon over

(A/n I told you it would be long)

The next morning naruto got up look at sakura and thought about last night what now what if she only did that out of pity for missing sasuke naruto didn't notice that he was saying this out load sakura then woke up kissed him and said I told you that I love you and I would have any other way sakura was still tired and both went back to sleep

Now 3 .00 in the afternoon

They both got up ready for the next day sakura was still in the grown from last night making naruto some ramen and was wondering about last night and how good it was to get laid for the first time gave then naruto his breakfast took a shower by her self naruto hey naruto I think we should ask tsunade sama for a mission it been a while since we last had one and we could probably get one with each other winking at him

Ya lets go said naruto runs out the house in a good moon

End of chapter 5

Author's notes

1 what mission will they get

2will sakura get lucky again before the mission takes place?

3 will sakura be on the mission

4 will the mission have more then 2 people if so who?

And the last thing about chapter 6 what I want to know is that should I added a three some lemons with tenten hinata and naruto or just stay with the 1 on 1 because I want the story to stay interesting so tell me fellow authors for just plan readers tell me what I should add in the story know

p.s I might add a four some in it just thinking about it though


	6. 1 guy and 3 girls mission

Chapter 6

1 guy 3 girls mission

Declaimer I don't own naruto

As naruto and sakura were on there why to the hokage toward sakura was think about how good it would be if they go a mission togetor then her thoughts went back to last night and a big blush went on her face on thought of being alone on a mission togetor sleeping in the same tent and probably end up doing it again

In the morning before sakura and naruto woke up

In the hyuga mansion

Hinata had just woken up after a good dream of naruto and her having a good life with two kids a big house and her the hyuga clan head and him the strongest hokage ever

Hinata dream flash back

Hey mommy come on lets go fishing said a little blonde boy with spike yellow hair with the same 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks the same as naruto running though the forest trying to find a good place to find

Hey I found the perfect spot for the picnic and fishing said a little girl with a lavender hair with the byakugan in both eyes (a/n only the girl has it I didn't want the boy to have it though) while the boy and girl (a/n I couldn't come up with any good names srry) went to the spot a figure was behind hinata he put his arm round her

Hello my hinata- hemi said the man behind her im so glad I took the day off so I could spend time with you and the kids let me take care of the panic I will set the blanket and food while you stay with the kids for a while she look up to see his beautiful blue eyes she couldn't resists saying no him so she with the kids grabs a few fishing poles and runs to the lake

Few minutes later she come back to see a panic blanket with all shorts of food like pizza, pop, ham turkey sandwiches orange juice and of course the main dish was ramen it was like a paradise to her see how happy it was just like reality it came to an end

End of flash back of dream

She just woke up as hinata got off of her bed she was think about the dream and it look so real to her she wishes that the would have never ended like it did to her was a another reason for her to win the contest because for her she wanted him and her to live peaceful life's so she gets up puts on her morning robe on then goes to the kitchen to get something on her way down the stairs she see her younger sister hanabi in her room getting ready for the day

Good morning hanabi so you have any plans for the day

No replied I m just going to the training field to train for the day I guess tieing her shoes up

Well ok I will see you later then I might go there to but first I want to ask the hokage if I could have a mission I haven't had one in a while

Oh ok how come you don't ask that loud mouth boy you like so much to go on a mission with who know you might even confess to him teasing hinata

What how did you know that I liked him I haven't told anyone that

Said hinata

Oh please everyone knows about you hinata we all know that you like him he's the only one that doesn't know and we of the clan don't see what you like about him said hanabi

Well his kind he has a good heart he never gives up on people even though no one respects him he fight just for shed of respect and he thought me to never up on my dreams to having courage to tell her sister off

Now if you excuse me im going to go the hokage toward and ask her for a mission and hopefully one with naruto so good bye

But first I need to have a shower and then get changed

After about 20 minutes she ready to make her move she gets her things and goes out side to go to the hokage

At the same time while hinata goes to the hokage toward

Tenten get up after have a few naughty dreams about her and a certain someone she gets up get in the shower think about naruto and how much he's changed she picking out the clothes and think what am I going to wear that will impress him the last time I was wearing my training clothes but I might need something different something for training and for missions so she gets on a black sagged paints puts on her shoes and has on a blue shirt with the leaf symbol with a white belt to go along with and some scrolls for missions and training then put on the head band with the leaf symbol on it on goes stairs her parents weren't home they were on a 6 month long mission in the land of the village hidden in the mist so she makes breakfast and think of her and naruto being here and her making him breakfast after having some fun the other night so she gets done eating her breakfast washes the dishes and goes out she wanted to meet naruto and ask him to train with her or go on a little date to the movies or something so she goes around the village and doesn't find him so she goes to the ramen shop but isn't there she was shocked not to see him there

If you're looking for naruto he and sakura went to the hokage toward to ask her for a mission I guess they're were both got tired of waiting for one the shop owner replied

Ok thx tenten says

So she runs towards the and hope it isn't to late to try and get a mission with naruto before it too late on her way there she sees hinata and wonder what she doing hey hinata what are you doing here seeing her at the hokage

Me oh im just going to see if I can get a mission I so broad and I haven't had one in a while so what about you says hinata

Me for the same thing it kinda of boring and aint much been happing here either replied tenten

So on the way up to see the tsunade tenten asked so hinata about the contest I was wondering did you do your yet plan to get with naruto or haven't you I m just curious about it

Me oh no not yet I was kinda of hopeing I could get a mission with naruto and I could conference to him there but I don't know yet replied hinata

So what about you tenten have you tried you plan or not

No not yet but I was think about the same thing I was also think about getting a mission with naruto so isn't this awkward huh laughing trying to cover her embarrassment

But look no what happened were still friend right says tenten

Ya well still be friends hinata replied

So there up to the door they knock first

Knock knock you can come in

So they walk in and see naruto and sakura they see a big bump on narutos head and a few marks on his face

What happened to you naruto what are you so beat up for tenten says

Well because when I got here I kicked the door open while granny over was drinking she got so made at me that she punched though the next two wall over there he points to the wall on the side of them and see a cut out of naruto body in the two walls

So what are you two doing here sakura jumped in the conversation?

Well we wanted a mission because we haven't had one in a while only tell half of the truth and not wanting naruto the other reason why they're there

So what about you two what why you two here for asking hinata

Well we want one to buy as you can see the granny is very drunk then all of a sudden a sake bottle hit naruto in the head ouch

What the hell was that for you old bag of bones seeing a angry naruto

Well for 1 I want drink I was only playing and you all want a mission ok here one grabbing a file from her desk she opened it looks at it for a little and says here is your mission

Your four are to go to this village his pretty big the weird thing about this village is that there are barley any men there but that's not the problem there a princesses and has no husband she sent a request about a month ago but I couldn't find the right person for the job she sent a describedion she wants a blond load and courage's person to play the role of the husband but she asks for three female ninjas to help him she wants them to try to get with the husband and make all the rest of the jeoulus so she can get a guy from here own village ( a/n weird I know but that's the only thing I could come up with) so you four will leave tomorrow at 7.00 am sharp this mission should about 1 year to complete so get out I have a big date with a bottle of shake

The four of them couldn't believe it a whole year with naruto and on a mission it couldn't get better then this they were shouting in there minds

Well I have to get ready for tomorrow so I will see you guys later cya naruto running to see the prevy sage about new jutsu and stuff

The girls were there all surprised to here those words about the mission they could believe it was like a dream to them now tenten and hinata had to make sure there plan was going to work sakura was going to make sure that her and naruto were going to sleep in the same tent now

So tomorrow was the big day to see whom naruto gets with next

End of chapter 6 1 guy 3 girls mission

Author's notes

What do you think should happened

Who's going to sleep in the same tent as naruto?

And should hinata plan start or be last

Tell me what you think

So send me some reviews and tell me what you think I will post the next chapter on the 10th of June because I have to take exams for school and I will take your ideas in to consideration for the next chapter I will write some parts of the next chapter during that time but you'll see chapter 7 on the 10th or probably sooner cya later


	7. all is fair in lover and war part 1

Chapter 7

All fair in love and war part 1Disclaimer I don't own naruto I only own the fic I made out of the show

Few hours before the mission

Naruto couldn't sleep because of 2 very good reasons 1 was because of the mission he has and two is because he is going to be paired off with 3 girls

He didn't know if it was a bad thing because of with he did with sakura and he knew that the prevy sage probably knew about the mission and bust though the door in about a minute all happy with a prevy face on him

Just then someone kicked down the door scaring the shit out of him

Hahahahaha you did it boy I just heard the mission from tsunade so you got a mission with girls to go to a village get with a princess to make the guys jeoulus so some guys would try to get with her and the three girls have to try to get your attention to make the princess jeoulus have her make a treaty with the leaf well by lil appearance its time to show you the way to get with a girl I'm going to show you all my tricks to getting all the ladies im going to make sure during that mission those 3 girls will be fighting over your like cats and dogs now come on its time to get you the right clothes the right look and the talent to be a natural at getting women grabbing naruto off the sealing and taking him to his apartment to teach him the his way in less then 7 hours

At sakura house packing her stuff

Yes I have a mission with and why not me and him are on the same team and we already had sex what can make this any better oh I forgot about tenten and hinata what can I do to make sure they don't ruin me and narutos time togetor while packing a few very reveling clothes that will get naruto in the mood having her plan all planed out

At tentens house while packing

Man I can't believe tsunade put all three of us on the same

Mission with I was hopeing it was just going to be me and him I was also hopeing that we could get some alone time like train and other stuff while training so she picks some new outfits she got at the mall and some other outfits was hope to try out on him just thinking about him got her all nervous and a little hot she couldn't wait intil the mission this was going to be a good 7 month mission

At hinatas house

She didn't know what to pack she had most of her things packed like weapons tentens blackents bottled water and other thing for the missions

The thing she was worried about was the clothes was because all she ever wore was a see though net bra and a hoddie well this time she wanted to have a different taste in style she wanted to wear something that would knock something off narutos feet she opened her closest to see what good clothes she had tried n like 3 pairs of clothes she didn't think it was her own style.

So before it was dark she went to the mall over there she saw some cloths that would look good on her the only thing was that to her she didn't look good to the men at the man she was the hottest thing there even other girls looked at how hot she was until some of the recognized and realized that she was girl that like the demon boy some of the other ninja found out about the mission and rumors spread like wild fire on a hot day they also found out that sakura and tenten were going too some of the villagers didn't get why 3 of the hottest teenagers of the village were trying to get with the demon brat (a/n the didn't see narutos new look yet but they will soon)

Some of the younger boys from the village saw hinata picking out some really hot clothes some would saw that a little to revealing they saw how hinatas body was for only a sixteen year old body was and some had nose bleeds just thinking about it so one of the boys from the group went up to her

Boy form the groups hey miss I see that you're looking for some good can I help you a little the teen said

Oh do you work here

No the teen asked

They why do you want to help me find some clothes then

Because me and some of my friend couldn't help but see you buying some hot clothes and wanted to see if you wanted to come and get a drink with its my treat looking up and down at her

Sorry but I don't know you and I have a mission with some friends so sorry not wanting to go with the know what he really meant

As hinata turned to leaved and buy her clothes the teen grab her hand with a hard grip

Hinata asked to young teen to let go but the boy said why were both ninjas you don't know if you'll die today or tomorrow why don't you just sit back and come with me

I said not hinata getting angry at the teen for not taking no for an answer then she actives her byakugan

Seeing this the teen realizes that she a hyuga

So you're a hyuga one of the most feared blood limitments known though the world just like the shairgan (a/n I forgot how to spell it)

So I see you're the next hyuga head wow such a good-looking girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend so come on lets go trying to grag her just as hinata was going to kick his ass he hand cam out of no were grabs the teen hand and breaks it the teen screams like hell turns around to see a another young teen right besides him it was naruto hinata was shocked to see him here and to see him in a totally different look on him

The girl said no if you don't want your other hand broken I suggest you and your friends leave now hearing the anger in his tone of voice

Oh ya who the hell do you think we are. My gang and me are the best jouin in the village and we get what we want and what we want is her if one of us gets her pargangent one of us will be swimming in gold for the rest of our days seeing now that the teen only want her for sex and money

Seeing this gets naruto outraged naruto grabs the teen by his hair and runs towards a wall and rams his head though the wall then grabs the teen legs with both hands and spins him a round out of the mall his gang go try to help him not wanting to fight naruto

As naruto goes back to see how hinata is doing he sees everyone around him cheering up on for saving her from the teens hinata walks up to

Thanks naruto Im sorry I was a burden to you I guess I m still weak hinata holding in her tears hinata gets hit in the head by naruto

Hinata I saw what you were going to do I saw that you actived your byakugan and saw that the teen was watching you for a long time look your strong in your own way not just in fighting but in others thing too trying to lift up her sprits

So naruto I wanted to know something how come you're at the mall are you shopping for your self today hinata asked

No me and the prevy sage are here he wanted me to learn a few thing before we go on the mission tomorrow I will see you later then as naruto waves bye while running backwards then hit a garbage can

Hinata couldn't believe that naruto did that for her she then realized that she was the only one there just standing she look at the clothes she had and decided to go to more store a store to pick out a few other outfits for the mission

As for naruto he was not having so much fun at the mall

Come on prevy sage what's with all the new clothes the tips on how to impress the women and all of the sneaking into the ladies changing room come on tell me what this about as naruto got tired of being dragged around by the prev

Look naruto what im trying to teach you is how you be a player because you're going to be with 3 girls you're bound to get lucky with one or all 3 of them and you might meet some other ladies at the village this is your first step to be becoming a prevy like me don't you want to see all the beautiful ladies are I know I do looking at them with his note pad with him for his next novel

So what's with me being a player huh what do you get out of it

Expect for the notes for you dirty book of yours

Nothing just knowing that my student gets a few girls here and there trying to play lenient

Well look I have to go I have to get some sleep for tomorrow because I don't want to be tried so see you in7 months as naruto speeded as fast as he could to get as far as he could from the prevy sage

The girls were ready for tomorrow their plans we set and there dream were to come true

End of chapter 7

A/n I will start writing the next chapter to the story either today or tomorrow I still am taking some ideas from people into consideration

I might put some of those ideas in some future chapters I couldn't wait to write this chapter I was think about this chapter all day yesterday and today and I couldn't wait to write it

So tell me what you think about the story so far I m thinking about writing some new stories I only have the names and pairing down

Love concurs all a negi/asuna paring

And the other story is

The shy girl and the loud mouth ninja a naruto/hinata pairing


	8. all is fair in love and war part 2

Chapter 8

All-fair in love and war part 2

The next day

After have a good nights sleep naruto wakes up gets in the shower gets out gets dried up puts on the new clothes the prevy sage brought him

They were a pair some black paints with a line of red on the sides the paints were a little lose on him a short sluff blue shirt with a red and black coat with flames on them with the leaf symbol on it and his leaf head band

Naruto gets his bag and goes to the gate to meet the girls

Sakura house

She woke up at 5.30 took a shower got dressed she had on a punk vest on with a belly shirt on you could tell if she had it on or not a pair of black paints she used the head band as a belt she come her hair brushed her teeth and leaved the house with a note to her mother about her mission and when she'll be back

Tenten

Couldn't decide what to wear on their first day on the mission she wanted to wear some something that would catch his eyes something that would let him notice her intil she came up with an idea she went to her closet grab a strapless brown bra and paints with a blue shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of low cut jeans that show that she has good legs then grab her scrolls with the tools in them put them in a bag while she was heading towards the doors she remembers something she forgot her favorite scroll went back to her dresser took out a few clothes and found what she wanted then put it in the bag and leaved the only thing in her mind was

Tenten **– thoughts tonight I'm going to show you how much of a woman I can be tonight**

Just think about her plan made her want him so badly

Hinatas house

Hinata couldn't wait she wanted to hurry up take a shower get dressed and go to the gate to meets the others she laid out her clothes she was taking she wanted to create her own style so she got out a light blue pair of paints no was no need for a bra then grab a pair of cargo paints that were black and lose on her with a light brown shirt had a hole in the middle it showed some cleavage enough to show she was well developed and a new blue and black hoddie she had it unzipped got her thing and leaved to the gates

At the gates

Naruto waited for about 20 mins

I wonder where they are just kicking some rocks a round

Sorry I'm late shouted tenten I was more tired than I thought she noticed that her and naruto were alone for a little she wanted to know what he thank about her look

So how do you like the new look naruto blushing like a tomato?

Wow you look great you look even better then you usually do and I see that you got a new look on you I think its great you should try it more often as she's waits along side naruto she sees that he was in some new clothes he was wearing some black and white cargo paints a muscle shirt site to show off that he was buff and just like tenten his head band was used as a belt she couldn't take her off of him it look like she was drooling until naruto noticed that she was acting weird

Hey tenten are you alright you look like you have a fever are you ok

Asking because he was worried

Me oh ya Im good trying not to blush that much

Just then naruto goes up to her puts his hand on her forhead to check her temperature just then tenten blushed even more

Tenten tried to back away from him but there was a branch sticking out of the ground tenten heel hit it and she started to fall naruto caught her the funny this was that narutos hand were on her 1 of them was on her hip the other on her ass as they were staring at each other naruto squzzed her ass brought her closer to his face just when they were going to kiss hinatas and sakura come and ruin the monument tenten and naruto look at them with put noticing that naruto hand was still on her ass and hip naruto let out and apologies

Sorry tenten my hand had a mind of there own trying not to get punched by sakura

Ok guys lest go the village then as they stared walking naruto was in the front the girls were behind him taking about earlier

So what was that all about back there tenten sakura asked all angery

Nothing he was helping me I almost fell and he caught me that's all

Then how come his hands were on your ass and your hips then huh it didn't look like you were trying to stop him eather said sakura

Well maybe he has feeling about me then if he does what are you going yo do about it it's a contest to get with him ok is he wants to get with me he can is he wants to have sex with me then im up for it to tenten said angery

Ok then that's fine with me but you what tenten I already had sex with him I think I have a better shot then you do already making tenten jeoulus

oh ya I bet that I can get him to do it tonight and watch im going to win the contest to

ya I can waiyt to see you cry when naruto chooses me instead of you and hinata

well I guess youell see tonight then

end of chapter 8

a/n I wanted to say thanks to everyone thtas hads read my story and thank you for the reviews and to the people that put my story on there favs thank you

as for the people that like to talk shit about the way I wirte if you don't like it read something else then


	9. breaking point

Chapter 9

Breaking point

After a few hours of walking they were still a 3 day walk and it was getting dark so they decided to set camp up for the night while naruto sets up his tent the girls are fight about who ever gets to sleep next to naruto because naruto was sleeping at the end one of them wanted to be on the other side of him just then

Hey girls can you up the sleeping bags in the tent but mine outside because I will take watch for tonight ok but ill be right im going to get us some water for tonight so ill be right back going to get the water

The girls were feeling bad because naruto put the tent togetor then sets the fire for food and gets the water for the night

Wow I cant believe he hasn't asked us to do one thing all we did so far was look for the spot and he did the rest said hinata

Well he's always been like that even when sasuke was here naruto did most of the work during the mission he would get food help set camp and bring water he may have change physically but personally like not one bit still being like a kid

At the lake getting water

As naruto feeling the bucket full of water naruto wonders which one of the girl are going to try and get with him tonight in this two past years he got smarter he was no idiot he knew what they were up to he just didn't know why but he knew that if kept acting like an idiot he would get the answer.

He also was think which of the three were going to try tonight it was either out of tenten or hinata since he already did it with sakura or maybe she wanted to do it again either way to him he was going to get lucky tonight just then he heard a big laugher in his mind he knew it was kyuubi.

**Kyuubi- so kit which one will it be hive already put some of my sperm into that pink haired girl I want to see how that turns out and it looks like the weapon girl wants it badly I like I said early I can hear the sexual deicers and I can tell you she as horny as the pink one and the lavender girl she liked you since you were 5 years old she's about ready for you kit but in my opinion take the weapon girl today she's been giving you hints about getting it tonight I cant wait to see you lose it being the center of attention of three girls you might even have to break there hearts hahahahaahahahaha just keep entertaining me ok I want to see how it ends **

Shut up my life isn't a TV show to you and you don't know what ive got planed ok so shut up go to sleep or something your giving me a bad head ache you know that pounding the cage with his foot in his mind trying to piss off the kyuubi naruto didn't hear him speak do he goes back to the camp site when he got there the girls had dinner made there was some rice some eggs and bread already made

Wow look at the food I cant wait to eat it then he starts eating during that time they got to know each other some like hinata was afraid of clowns

Sakura hated some of the doctors that she worked with and that tenten made her own tool by scratch the girls found out that naruto master a few new moves he even created some for his self they couldn't wait to see them in battle

After eating

Well girls get some sleep I stay and take watch for the night since I have more engery then the three of you so don't worry about me ok said naruto

So the girls went to there tents got dressed

Sakura had on a pink see though blouse with a pink bra and paints

Hinata had on a shirt with the leaf symbol it showed that she had big breast with some jogging paints on

Tenten on had on a black tang top very short barley covering her breast and some tight jogging paints to show she had a ass she was going to wait for the others to go to sleep and show naruto how sexy she has become

After a few hours tenten check outside to see naruto gone he probably went to the bath room she then checked hinata and sakura tent they were fast a sleep so tenten outs on her sandals on and looks for naruto

Naruto was near a tree about a 20 mina walk from the camp site

As naruto was going back to the camp site naruto saw tenten coming up to him oh hey tenten what's wrong is everything ok said naruto sounding worried

Naruto sees that tenten looks hot in what she's wearing he had a very good view of tentens breast from were he was standing he was about to go back to camp when tenten grab his hand so naruto how do I look I saw that you were staring at my cheast if you want you can suck on them if you want naruto turned around and saw that tenten was in his face you see naruto what I want to tell you is that I love you I know its to sudden but I hope you feel the same tenten looking at the ground blushing like mad just then naruto puts his hand on her chin raises her head and kisses her.

Lemon begins

tenten I know you love me but I got to keep my promise even tough sakura said that it didn't matter I want to save my best friend from darkness after all this is over ill give you sakura and hinata my answer just then naruto kisses her his tough and her tongue starting having a war to command the other naruto let tenten win the loving toughie battle tenten takes off the very short tang top throws it to the ground naruto sees that tenten indeed had a big cheast naruto then went behind her he started to rub her breast squeezed her hard nipples tenten kelp moaning seeing narutos hands at work on her body then tenten turns around takes off naruto jacket his shirt then goes on her knees then takes off his paints

we cant have those on naruto how else are you going to make me scream and cum if those are on then she takes tenten says then takes off the underwear he was shocked to see his ten inch cock it look like it was going to be bigger then she grabs naruto cock she starts pumping a little fast with the other hand she starts to message his balls naruto then outs his head back moaning tenten name she then put the big cock in her mouth it was only half way in then naruto grabs her head and forces her head down all the way tenten wanted him to cum so she started to pump faster and faster and sucking even harder naruto felt that it was time ten - chan I gonna cum im going to cum just then all the cum went in her mouth she had a hard time swallowing it all some of it was between her breast when then took the cock out of her mouth

Naruto im going to give to the best tit fucking you'll ever have she then puts in between her breast squeezes her going up and down hope that hell cum again she wanted more so she went faster and faster her hands were getting tired naruto please cum I need it my hand cant take much more just then naruto cum his second load on her face and tit and all over her body she starts to lick the cum off of her body she was very tired she got up and saw that naruto was still hard after and hour and a half she was beat naruto then grabs her turns her to the tree he put her hands on the tree so he can butt fuck her just then naruto says spread them tenten spread your legs in a commanding voice she does it was her first doggie style ever then naruto puts it in her ass going as deep as he can she starts to spank her ass you want more then you know what to say tenten turns her head I want in harder more make sure I cant walk for a week make sure im sore she screamed naruto pounded her like crazy after about 10 minutes he felt that he was going to cum again he went even faster then before then after the last and final load of the night tenten fell to the ground very tired

End of lemon

a/n I think this lemon was better then the other

Naruto and tenten got dressed and headed back to camp tenten was still very score form the sex she gives naruto a kiss and goes to the tent and to bed . Have a very good dream of her and naruto

End of chapter 9

Please leave a review

I will start writing chapter 10 this week tell me id I should add anything thx again for reading


	10. hinatas chance to shine

Chapter 10

hinata's chance to shine

Disclaimer I don't own naruto this is only a fiction meaning its not real

I want to thank everyone who has read my story

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I didn't have any ideas at the time for the story

Well what I have decided that I might do a few time skips here and there

I will still added some lemons and as for ino I might have her join the mission this story might only be about 15 or 20 chaps long or may be longer I haven't decided yet

So for right now enjoy the story and plz review

The next day

After narutos and tentens night of "fun"

It was time to pack and get on moving they still had about another 3 days to get to the small village.

as they were getting packed hinata noticed that tenten was smiling while packing and it look like is was limping a little then it hit like a ton of bricks

Naruto and tenten did it last night she couldn't believe it tenten had the gusts to get naruto at the middle of the night

She was running out of time so far as she knew ino, sakura and now tenten had all don't it with him so far and now she the only one she did know what to do she wanted to confess to him during the mission but that seemed to far away to do so

But then she thought about how naruto never gave up on his dreams he was always looking positive about thing he was always sure of him self . After thinking about it she got the courage she needed she was going to tell him tonight and nothing was going to stand in her way of making her dream come true tonight

So after getting packed and getting water for the 3 day trip to the small village there were paths one leading 1 way and another they didn't know which way to go

Ok girls which way do we go now didn't we bring a map or something ask naruto

Ya we did let get it out then said sakura

As sakura was getting the map a large gust of wind blew the map out of her hand and ino a nest of birds seeing the birds shredding the map .

Now they didn't know which way to go then naruto had a good idea .

What about this me and hinata do this way and you and tenten go the other way then if either of us get to the village they can send the others a messager bird is that a good idea or what

As naruto suggested the plan this is what the girls were thinking

Sakura thoughts - what why hinata how come he didn't pick me I thought he wanted us to have some alone time and he picks the huyga bitch I cant believe this

Tenten thoughts - so how come he picks her I had sex with him last night and now he decides to pick hinata out of the 3 of us to be a alone togetor for 1 or 2 more days what's get got that I don't have

Hinatas -thoughts oh my god I cant believed it he pick me but why couldn't it be that he wants to spend some time alone with me and tonight we could oh my thinking of all the possibleabiltys of what could happened tonight

So it that alright with you girls because if you have a another suggestions I would like to hear it trying to be polite as possible

No it alright with us said the three of them not wanting to start any fighting

Ok then lest go then hinata as naruto picks up there things and head right while sakura and tenten head the other way

While naruto and hinata are walking naruto goes up to her and offers to take her bag so hinata chan can I take you bags it looks kinda of heavy on you

Um sure naruto- kun

Did I just call her hinata chan naruto said in his mind

Did I just call him naruto -kun she said in her mind

So while naruto carrying the back packs hinata wanted to ask him why he picked her .

Hey naruto um I wanted to know why you chose me instead of the other 2 I bet they could do so much more for you

Well for I reason I wanted to get to know to a little better because you and havent spent anytime togetor and I wanted to see how it would turn out giving her one of his foxy grins

Hinata looked at him and his blue eyes it melted her heart seeing them we like a dream come true they look like a very clear ocean it was like you could lost in those eyes .

Hinata and naruto started talking just about anything that came to there mind

At first it was about training and about the justu he learned and then it was about her and how much she changed inside and out hinata started to blush because it seemed that all that time talking it was about to get dark so they decided to set camp for the night

As they were setting up camp

Hinata wanted to be with naruto in his tent so her plan came into action she then put a big hole in her tent

Oh no my tent she yelled

Naruto came to her wanting to know what happened

Hinata what's wrong did something happened

Ya my tent got a big hole in it and it was my only one to trying to sound as innocent as possible

Um ok then how about you and me share my tent then we can take turns taking watch just in case said naruto .

Ok replied hinata

So naruto and hinata set up the tent then go get some fire togetor and some water for later

While there setting up for camp

this is what sakura and tenten were up to

Hey tenten do you think that hinata is going to try anything tonight with naruto

I know she's shy and timed plus she kind and a heart of gold so do you think naruto going to try something to sience he had sex with me you and ino so im just curious about it said sakura

I don't know you're right about hinata though I think she might try something but we wont know until we see them again as for naruto I think he had this all planed out the whole him and her togetor for 2 days so I think he might try something . While setting up there camp site for the night

Back to hinata and naruto

Ok now that were done lets get some sleep for now let me get changed in my pjs be right back as naruto we towered a tree to get dressed

As for hinata she went to the tent she had the light on for 2 reasons 1 was for she could see the other reason was for naruto could see her get dressed in the tent

Hinata knew that if she wanted naruto she better show him what shes got more then the other that's that was more of a body figure then the others

As she was changing naruto was already done as he was walking toward the tent he could see Hinatas shadow he could see her figure she was very well developed as far as he could tell she also tell that hinata was giving him a good show but didn't want to tell her that

So after 10 minutes he goes into the tent trying to act all innocent

As he went in he saw hinata in a light blue see though gown with no bra or plaints so he was just as stunned looking at her with his jaw almost hitting the floor

Um im sorry I didn't mean to look while he was going out hinata grab his hand and pulled him in

So naruto how did you like the show I was giving you did you like it because I hope you did

What you mean you knew I was looking at you

Well of course I am a hyuga after all

Naruto forgetting that she has the byukugan

Then hinata threw naruto on the floor

Lemons begins if you couldn't tell already

Naruto then puts his hand behind her hair pulling her close to him and kisses her as they were kissing her they both fall on the floor and on to the sheets hinata wants to be the one on top naruto didn't have a problem with so she taks off his paints along with the under wear he was waering

So took a look at his cock

Oh my god it was 11 inches long and 2 inches think hinata was going to have some fun with this she stars to lick is hot body while going lower to his lower rengs until she got to the main area she wanted to know if it got longer if she gave he a blow job so she used one hand to pump at a slow rate and with the other she give a good massage she looks up to see naruto head back seeing that she was doing a good job then she puts the long cock in her month she bobs her faster and faster she wants more and want going to take no as an answer

As she was doing that naruto felt great he grabs her hair with both hands one on the right side of her head and a hand of the other he makes her hair into two ponytails making her head go back and forth

Hinata I goanna cumm he said

Good now cum in my mouth while still sucking on his cock

She still sucking as hard as she can then naruto forces his cock all the way down her throat then cummms a big load

Hinata didn't have a problem drinking it actually she was drinking it like water after drinking it she still wanted more so then she gets up takes off the gown and throws it on the side

Now naruto I want you to fuck me hard and fast she said in a sexy voice

She then goes on top of him spreading her legs to put his member in her she falls hard she goes up and down bouncing putting her hands on his shoulders

She starts screaming oh god oh oh oh yes fuck me oh I want more fuck me til I cant cum no more naruto then grabs her hips making her scream like hell she then puts her hand behind her head and lets him take control he starts to spake her ass

So you want more right ok then he then goes faster making her bouncing like a sluit

Naruto im about to cum she looks up while still bouncing up and down closes her eyes then cummms for the second time hinata laid on the floor all happy she was going to get some sleep but not until naruto grab her by the ass and made her go on all fours

Naruto didn't we just do it twice

I aint done yet I still want to fuck you some more

He then puts his member in her ass his hands on her hips he then rams her with all is might still going faster

Oh yeah oh yeah that's right I want this ass hinata while still ramming her he then slaps her ass making a mark on it

Oh ha ha ha faster fuck me harder faster hinata then puts her head on a pillow screaming at the top of her lungs

Naruto then moves his hands forward while still fucking her ass then grabs her breast squzzing then playing with them

Hinata im goanna cum he force his cock in her ass all the way making sure she felt it then cumms for about 2 minutes hinata though he was done she was on her back her and his cumm on the floor but still he wasn't done

He goes on top of her pick up her legs and puts his member back into her pussy

What he stills wants to fuck how much engery does he have leaved

Hinata im almost done can you still go

Ya I can she then picks up both legs and puts them around his back forcing this member in her pussy hinata put her arms around him naruto then lifts her up takes her out side with his member still in her then rams her into a tree lifting her up and down

Naruto fuck me fuck me me harder make me cum for the last time for tonight he sees all the cumm of earlier still on her face and tits he wounded how she was a virgin for this long after about 10 minutes of just plan fucking her she felt the biggest orgasm ever she puts her nails into his skin

NARUTO IM GONNA FUCKING CUM HUMMMMM

All of her cumm goes on the ground making a little pile hinata was very tired she just lost her virginity to the man she loved so much

Before she went to sleep she said thank you naruto for making he a full women then passes out on him he takes out his cock and puts her down on the floor then him and her go to sleep in the same sleeping bag still naked

Good night my hina- hime

Then puts the blanket on the both then goes to sleep

Authors notes

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while I didn't have a ideas for this chapter for a while I had to think about how hinata would get naruto in the first place one idea comes then a even better comes to mind

As for the people reading my story thank you again I cant tell how much it mean for you guys/girls reading my story it really means a lot

Takes a bow

Thanks

I might load another chapter today so keep on reading

And be sure to read my other story be sure to review both my stories


	11. hinatas change in personalty

Chapter 11

Hinatas change in personality

The next morning

disclaimer I don't own naruto if I did I would have hinata get naruto already

I can only write fics about them and change there look and personality and that's all

Naruto cant help but feel something he starts to wake up and sees hinatas head going up and down like she couldn't wait naruto then sees that hinata has a lot of cumm on her face and body hinata didn't know he was awake so he grabs her head and forces down again for a second time while she sucking his cock she was playing with her self with the other hand

Hina- hime I Cumming then hinata feels his cumm going down her trough

And drinks it for 2 minutes

Well that's what I call a wake up call hinata then gets up kisses him and says

Last night was the best I hope we can have a another one like it

Then what was that just now

That was just so you don't forget about me

And was a little snack for me because for right now im full but I might need some more later ok gets up still naked showing him her ass then goes gets dressed

So after getting dressed

Hinatas starts making naruto some food she wanted him to tasted her cooking even though he said that she was a good cook before she wanted to know if she gotten better since then

So she goes to the lake to catch some fish for her and naruto

So she grabs a shirt and some shorts not to get her other clothes wet from the water

As she's fishing she notices that there is a another camp site on the other

Side of the lake she sees that it's a group of boys the same boys from the mall

As she looked at them for a second she turns around and goes back to fighting

Then one of the teen notice her and regoinzed her

Hey man isn't that the girl from the mall about a few weeks ago

Some of the teens see her and recognized her from before

Last time that guy she was with beat the crap out of us and we lost respect from that

Hey I just thought of something if she's here alone why don't we give her a proper greeting as they headed down the hill

Hey you girl remember us the guys from the mall we see that you're alone this time so how about the apology for getting us in trouble

So about want to come back to our tent and give us all that special apology we all want

So one of the teens grabs her arm and starts to pull on her another one grabs her butt and another touches her body

At first hinata thought she was going to get raped but then naruto comes from the air and lands on top of a guy putting him in the ground

On no it you again as they tried to run but it was too late naruto then stomps the ground with one foot makes another hole for them to fall in and then closes it up so they can get out with out begging first then maybe he will let them out maybe though

Are you ok hinata I didn't since them until now hope you're not - could finish because hinata was kissing him .

Thank naruto I could of handled them my self but luckily you came in time

But I caught about 6 fish 3 for me and 3 for 3 naruto was looking at her full of surprised because he was wet all over her clothes and skin he clearly see though her shirt

Ok then so ill go make the fire while you go get changed said naruto

Ok then ill be right back

Naruto goes get the fire while he getting the wood naruto hears a evil laugh he knew it was the kyuubi

**Kyuubi - hahahahaha I cant believe it you fucked all 4 of them and now look at you. You got all embarrassed because you could see though her shirt you saw more then that last night so what are you going to do now kit are you going to fuck her again so you know every time you fuck part of my sperm is in yours so that's means if any of them get pageant that child will have some of my power I cant wait to see a combination of you and that hyuga and some of my power in the child**

Shut up you dumm fox why don't you go back to sleep or something said naruto

**Naa not anymore I want to see how you deal with this I have no drought that the hyuga girl wouldn't mind having your child but what about the other 3 seeing as they don't know about me yet said kyuubi**

I SAID TO SHUTUP OK FUCK OFF OK GO TO SLEEP AND SHUTUP ALREADY I WILL TELL THEM WHEN IM READY OK HE SHOUTED IN HIS MIND.

So after getting the fire wood he went back to start the fire so he started the got the fish put sticks in them and waited for them to cook

After waiting 20 minutes the fish were done and hinata got change and joined him for breakfast

Just as naruto was still eating hinata opens her mouth and says hum naruto can I ask you something

What is it still while eating

I wanted to know how come the village hated you so much in the past what happened was it something you did asked hinata sounded worried

I guess this is what he meant about me telling them he thought

Ok then ill tell you why it was bounded to happened I guess

You know the legend about how the fourth hokage sealed the nine tailed fox into a small child because if it was sealed into an adult he would be released on the spot

Ya I everyone know about that what doest that have to deal with you asked hinata

I am that child I have the nine tailed fox sealed into me by the fourth and I found out that he was my father the prevy sage told me while on my training and I also found out about my mother her name was kishina uzumaki I was told that the third didn't want people to find out about it because it caused a lot of trouble for the village

So what do you think about that

As he turned to see her he saw her crying about it how could she not have known about it if everyone knew that he was the fourth hokages son naruto would have gotten the respect that he derives

So about your mother do you know anything about her and were she came from

Ya the prevy sage and the granny told me all about her she was the strongest women in the hidden whirlpool village they said she was both beautiful and yet feared they also said that he could have been a hokage if she wanted to her and my dad were the two strongest people in the history of our village they also told me that I have the looks of him and the personally of my mother she never gave up on her dreams she was always positive and always aiming high in life

Hinata could see the resemblance between him and the fourth if it wasn't for the whisker marks on his face he could be his twin and now wonder why he was so strong he was the only child of the two strongest people in the village

She finally knew why truth about him about the man she was in love with she had something the others had she had the one and only truth about him and she felt happy knowing about it

Look don't say anything to the others I don't want them to know yet I have to think about it ok

Ok then hinata replied

Ok then lets get going to the village then ok ill get the stuff packed while you pick up the mess here is that good for you

Ya lets get going then

End of chapter 11

a/n I wanted to put that in there about his parents I know that he didn't find out about his father until manga chapter 440 and about the mother I wanted to put in the story that he knew who they were

So review and keep on reading ill update soon cya


	12. a sakuten moment

Chapter 12

A sakuten moment

Authors notes I'm sorry for not updating this story anytime soon I was busy working on my other story the two immortals I want to say that I'm still planning on working on this story but for some time I didn't have any ideas for this story and my uncles internet got turned off so I couldn't update for a while but for now keep reading and reviewing I need some more reviews the more I get the more I know what you readers want in the story so enjoy the story

p.s this chapter and the next will be about what sakura and tenten were doing while naruto was with hinata there will be a few yuri lemons so enjoy the story

Ok then girls well send a messenger bird if we find the village said naruto

So me and hinata will go this way and you and tenten will go on the other said naruto

Ok then replied sakura and tenten

So naruto and hinata go to the right and sakura go to the left

Hey sakura how come you didn't argue with naruto being with hinata I mean I felt that it was too easy for you to let him go with her and we know she's crazy about him to so why did you just let him go said tenten

Well she hasn't had anytime with him and who said that their had to be only one winner of the contest if he like more then 1 of us I'll have no problem sharing him replied sakura

But what if he likes me and you not just hinata said tenten

Well if it came to that like I said I wouldn't mind "sharing" him and if I know naruto he'll have a hard time saying no to more then 1 girl said sakura

So what else do you want to talk about? Said tenten

Well let's talk about this so did you enjoy having sex with naruto or should I say how good was he ? Said sakura

What! How did you know about that I never told you about that tenten said

Oh please you thought that I was really asleep that day I was up the whole time it must have been good because you two didn't come back for a while and I was their hiding in the bushes I have to say it looked like he wore you down a lot said sakura

I guess I'll talk about it but after I tell you mine you have to tell me about yours deal? Said sakura

1 hour later

Wow all that and only a few hours and you cummed that many times to I know he has a lot of stamiaima but still said sakura

Ya I know he knew what he was doing it was like he was in my mind or something and I was hoping that I could have been the one that went with naruto said tenten

So now that you know about me and him tell me about yours said tenten

Ok then but first we have to set up camp and get some fire wood because it's almost dark we I'll tell you when we're done I promise said sakura while winking at tenten

Ok I see there a old camp ground here so let's stay there I'll set up the tent and you can get the fire wood ok said tenten

Camp grounds

30 minutes later

Ok I got the tent set up so now I'll get some water from the lake I wonder were sakura is with the fire wood

Hey I'm back I got a lot of wood to last us a while said sakura as she stacked the wood up to make a fire

Ok now lets get some water from the lake but first lets change our clothes because we don't want to get these ones wet said tenten

Ok replied sakura

10 minutes later

Ok you ready said as she came out of the tent ?

Ya let's go

At the lake

Sakura was filling up her bucket of water until she look at tenten besides her

Sakura wanted to have some fun so she then splashed some water at her

Hey no fair said tenten as she splashed her back

After awhile they stared to have a water fight getting them self wet after 30 minutes they were soaked all over

Well that was fun but we should head back to the tent said sakura

Ya we should and it's dark so we should change and get some sleep

As they were walking back sakura was looking at tenten she was still wet from the lake you could she her breast clearly and she that she wasn't wearing a bra sakura couldn't stop looking at her until tenten noticed her

Is something wrong? Said tenten

Um no I was just thinking said sakura

As they went to the tent tenten started to take off her clothes sakura started to change but to each other they were both checking out the other

Tenten notice sakura's nice figure and small cheast she notice that sakura's breast were a size b and could tell that she had a nice ass

So sakura can you tell me about when you had sex with naruto said tenten

Oh ya I forgot that ok then I'll tell you after about 10 minutes of the story they both were starting to get horny just thinking about him they haven't gotten laid in a while and they both just wanted him so badly

Well let's get some sleep and hope we get find this village the faster the better said tenten

So they both got change into their pj's tenten was wearing a brown shirt no bra with white underwear and sakura a pink see threw gown with nothing else

And went to sleep

After 2 hours

Lemon started

Sakura was fast asleep until she heard some moaning coming from tenten sakura pretended to be asleep tenten moans started to get louder sakura pretended to turn around she opened her eyes a little to she tenten hands were down in her underwear tenten was playing with her self sakura stared getting horny her self she started playing with her own breast and her other hand went down to her cilet she needed to have a sexual release and fast

Sakura couldn't take it any more so she then went to tenten and started touching her tenten woke up that instant to see her touching her

What are you doing said tenten

Look I know we both need this so go along with this said sakura while she started pinching tenten nipples

Oooooh god just looking at you makes me horny

Tenten then grab sakura head and kissed her on the lips sakura then went on top of her put her pussey on her face while she licks tenten's pussy

Oh god you pussy so hot said tenten while pulling her finger in and out of her pussy

Tenten then smake her ass come on girl give me more as her then put her face at her pussy and started eating it

Sakura was still licking tentens until she felt some pressure but sakura wanted her to cumm first so she out 2 fingers in her pussy

After 5 minutes the pressure started to get to then and could take it

I'm gonna cumm said tenten me too said sakura

Then tenten juices went all over sakura's face while sakura's juices went on tenten's

Oh man that was great said tenten

Ya that was replied sakura

Just then tenten got her bag to get something

What are you doing? Said sakura

Well I brung my "special " scroll in case I got didn't go with naruto

Poof a line of vibrators and strap on came out of the scroll

Now we can have some fun said tenten as she put on a strap on

It was 10 inches and had little spikes and it turned into a vibrator

So now sakura get on all fours I want to fuck that nice pussy of your hard and ruff

As sakura went on all fours tenten grab her hip and put the dildo in her pussy

I can't wait just stick it in already said sakura just then tenten rammed her hard and fast oh god yes fuck me make me cum tenten didn't slow her pase her went even faster she smake her ass a few times making sure to leave a mark

Oh god yes make me your bitch I've been a bad girl and I need a punishment

Keeping fuck my ass tenten then put the whole 10 inches sakura grab the sheets cover with a hard grip tenten was ramming her so hard she dug her hands to the ground after 10 minutes of solid fucking sakura felt the same pressure from earlier but with more pressure I'm gonna cumm oh god keep going til I cum I'm Cumming and sakura juices fell on the ground and squirted out on to tenten belly

End of lemon

Even if naruto doesn't pick one of us at least we both know that we have each other said tenten

And if he pick one of us we can make him pick the other said sakura

So they kissed and went to sleep

End of chapter 12

Authors notes

I'm still working on my lemons but hey practice makes perfect as for updates I should be able to update soon I don't have much time like I did before but I'll try as for the other 2 stories I have the chapters are done but are giving me problems so they will be up soon so read and review cya later


	13. a sakuten moment 2

Chapter 13

A sakuten moment 2

Authors notes

Ok like I said before I know the lemon in the last chapter was VERY LAME ok I got that I also know that I have to work on my writing so don't bite my head off for it I have a lot of work to do on my writing so I would like it if you readers would please stop saying shit about the writing for example lord kurlan Aank if you got a problem with my story kiss my ass I'm sick and tired of you I also read some of your stories and I have to say their the lamest stories I've seen their crappie and not wroth reading I know I'm not the best writer but still shut up already

As for the story

I have some more ideas for the story I've decided to make these story about 25 chapter long so I have about 12 more chapters to go but these was my very first story and I want to finish it so I could work on my other 2 stories I PROMISE THAT I WILL WORK ON THE LEMONS THEY WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER I want to thank everyone who has readied my story so far thanks for the emails and ideas so enjoy the story and review

The next day

Sakura woke up next to tenten they were both still naked from yesterday tenten was holding her between her arms rubbing her breast while moaning

Good morning sakura said tenten

Oh good morning tenten it looks like it's going to be a good day today so why don't we get dressed pack up and head for the village said sakura

I guess we can I'm still a little sore from last night so I guess I'm still tired said tenten as she got up and put on some new clothes

Tenten first put her hair into two buns then she put on some brown baggie pants with a black belt and a blue shirt and her backpack on her

Sakura first fixed up her hair then put on some black pants with a white belt with a gray shirt with the sleeves cut

After they both got done packing they headed off straight sakura had the map while tenten was trying to find the nearest stop to get something to eat

After about 2 hours of walking

Hey sakura can we find some were to eat we didn't make anything to eat before we leaved so can we ? Said tenten

Sure! Theirs a restaurant about a 20 minute walk from here after the restaurant the village should be about another 2 hours from there said sakura

Ok then let's walk faster I'm starving over here and I want to take a break as started to walk faster

Tenten was walking so fast that it only took her 10 minutes instead of 20 to get to the restaurant so as they headed into the restaurant they noticed that it was filled of young ninja only genin though chunin so as sakura and tenten headed to a table to order some the young ninjas noticed them and wanted to get to "know" them

Hello welcome can I take your order said the waitress

Yes I would like the orange chicken with rice on the side said sakura

And I'll have the deep fried chicken with the side of orange and a side of rice also said tenten

Ok then your order will take a few minutes can I get you some drinks said the waitress

Um ill have a diet coke said sakura

And I'll have the diet Pepsi said tenten

Ok then I'll be right back with your drinks said the waitress

As sakura and tenten were waiting some of the young ninjas were already think of a plan to get with them

Hey man I bet I can get with the hot girl with the pink hair she from the leaf village and I bet their both here alone said the chunin told his friend

And I bet I can get with the girl with buns so let's go and try our luck said another chunin

Hey sakura have you notice that those two guys over their have been watching us since we got here said tenten

Ya I know if they try something you know what to do said sakura

Ok I'm back with your drinks and food said the waitress and don't worry about the bill those guys over there paid it for you said the waitress as she put the food and drinks on the table

While sakura and tenten were eating the two guys went up to them

Hey you two what's a couple you fine girls like your self's being in a place like this said the young chunin

Well as you can see we're both eating oh thank you for paying the bill said sakura

Well how about you come with me and you can "repay" me said the stupid chunin

And what about you girl do you want to come over and "repay" me said the other chunin

Sorry we're not those kind of girls said sakura as she was finish eating we have a mission to do and our friends are waiting for us

Well I;m sorry to hear that but I'm sure a girl like you can take a few minutes to repay me said the chunin

Ya you two so how about the two of you get up and come to our place and we can get what we paid for as the young chunin grabs sakura's hands

Mean while the other chunin grabs tenten hands and starts to drag her outside

Well I didn't what to do this put you give me no choose as sakura grabs the chunin hand twist it kicks him in the legs to make him go down and then with the other hand slams his head into the table knocking him out cold

While tenten gets lose jumps in the air and kicks him in the face but the guy then gets up to punch her tenten then twists both his arms from behind putting him on his knees while is bones are breaking and kicks his head into the floor making a hole **a/n it was thinking about this for a while cause I'm a guy and I like girls who can fight and talk trash to anyone **

As the two chunin's were down the other guys were shocked to see two of their strongest fighters' go down by girls

Well we did give them a warning that's goes to show you not to pick with girls even if their a ninja as sakura and tenten grab their things and head out

Well let's head to the village and hope we went the right way said sakura

As sakura was walking tenten was following a little behind tenten was checking sakura out

**Tenten's thought's **

**Oh god I need to get laid again just looking at her makes her want to cum I cant wait til we get to the village I ant her so badly again **

**I don't know how long I can last I want to make her scream I want to pound that sweet ass of her's I bet the reason why she wore those tight paints was so I could see how good of a ass she has after thinking of her images of her and sakura were in her head **

Um tenten are you ok? We're almost to the village we should be there in ten minutes but why are you so far back ask sakura

Oh I'm sorry I had something on my mind and I guess I was paying attention said tenten

After about 10 minutes they saw the village but it wasn't what they expected

It was a very small village with barely anyone in it there were only about 20 or 25 people there it look run down like something or someone attacked the small village

Sakura and tenten looked around and saw a lady with her child with her

Un excuse me miss is this the village between the village of the rock and stone village asked sakura **a/n I could come up with anything about the mission so this is what I came up with **

Oh know the village that your looking for is on the other side you went the wrong way said the villager

Um miss can you tell me what happened here said tenten

Well a few years our village was attacked but robbers they killed many of my family and friends they took what they wanted and trashed the village many of the villagers' got scared and moved their aint many of us leaved me and my little girl are about to move tomorrow to a different village we hope to be safe there

Um is their a hotel here were we can stay ask sakura

Yes there is just up the road you can stay their for free on the case that not many people come here so the hotel here is free well I have to finish packing good bye said the villager

thank you and good bye said tenten and sakura

At the hotel

Wow the lady was right there's no owner and it looks like someone trashed it too said tenten

Well let's get upstaris and see if we can get a good room said sakura

After 20 minutes of looking

They found a one bedroom apartment with running water and gas the room looked perfect like no one even touched this room at all

Well I'm going to take a shower said tenten as she grab a towel and headed to the shower

Ok then I'm going to get changed make something to eat said sakura

As sakura was making something to eat tenten was in the shower washing her body she couldn't get sakura out of her head

**Tenten's thought's **

**Oh my god I need to get laid I want to see her scream and yell I want her lips on mine I want fell those nice small tits of her's after a while of thinking of her tenten started touching her self she put one finger in her pussy then two but it wasn't the same she wanted sakura to do that to her so she stopped **

Sakura was on the bed thinking how much she needed to have sex

How long is she going to take I want her now I gave her hints earlier why cant she just come out

Just then tenten comes out

Hey so you ready to get some sleep

Well I was thinking of more then just sleeping

Lemon starting

Sakura grabs tenten forcing her into a kiss tenten didn't even try to stop her sakura then puts her tongue in Tenten's mouth then tenten trys the same thing

After awhile they were having a tongue battle to see who can last the longest

Tenten then pushes sakura on the bed

"Open your legs wide open let me see your pussy ." as sakura took her under wear off she opened her legs making tenten more aroused tenten then puts one finger into sakura nice pussy then sakura started to moan tenten kept sliding her finger in and out she started going faster and faster sakura could fell her cum coming out of her seeing her cum made her even more horny

Faster tenten please add a another finger said sakura started moaning

Just then tenten stopped

Hey why did you stop a little disappointed that she stopped

don't worry I wont stop I was just getting something said tenten

Tenten then came back with something on her

What's that said sakura

What do you think it's a dildo I'm going to fuck you long and hard said tenten now get on your knees tenten drove the long 10 inch dildo into sakura's pussy tenten was pounding her like crazy oh god fuck yes tear this pussy up fuck me oh yes yes oh god yes pound me faster harder I LOVE IT LIKE THIS FUCK ME HARDER you know how I like it long and ruff

Tenten loved seeing her like this begging for more making her hornyer my the minute FUNK MY CUNT HARDER MAKE ME CUM FUCK ME MORE IM ABOUT TO CUM YELLED SAKURA

don't tell me how to fuck my bitch as she slap her ass cheek pounding her harder then last time after 10 minutes she had 2 organisms sakura started to get tired

Now I want to see you bounce like crazy said tenten as she laid down on her back and sakura went on top of her and put the dildo back in her

Tenten then grabs her thighs come on faster I want to see those tits bounce sakura started going faster and harder after 5 minutes of fucking sakura felt the pressure I-I- goanna cum as sakura had her last orgasm

End of lemon

That was the best so far I cant wait until we see naruto and hinata again I want to show naruto a few more things I can show him said tenten

Ya I cant wait to see them said sakura then she fell asleep

Well tomorrows another day said tenten as she went to sleep

End of chapter

Author's notes

Ok I have to say that this lemon was better then the rest in this story well that it for this chapter I'll try and update again I hope so read and review oh I still need a editor so if you want the job message me anytime about it


	14. Announcements for updating

Announcements for updating

I wanted to update before I started school but it look like I cant for some time but I wanted to announce a few updates that will be coming soon and some new stories that I wanted to tell you all so here is a list of updates and new stories I will also put what the stories and chapters will be about and the reason why I didn't put this info on my message broad is because not many people go on it so here it is

**Moon eyed vs. cherry blossom re edited **- **chapter 14 - 15 will be posted very soon I plan it update it by 2 chapters but I have to work on my writing and I haven't come up with any ideas for the next chapter so please wait patiently **

**The two immortals **- **chapter 16 - 17 so far these two chapters are giving me some problems but I plan to fix them I am have a hard time trying to start off the chapter so I will update as soon as I can **

**War and love **- **I have not discontinued it I just didn't feel like updating it for a while and didn't have a way of starting the chapter I have to collect some info on code geass first and if there are any question about this story or any ideas for it tell **me

New stories coming soon

**The prince and princess **- **full summary a negi/asuna pairing asuna wants to tell negi her feeling for him but with the war and negi trying find out what happened to his parents where's the time to tell him and will she be told about her past find out soon**

**The shy girl and the idiot -** **a naruhina pairing full summary naruto wants to save sasuke but will he find out about hinata's feeling for him or will sakura try and have naruto all to her self or will he be killed before he even finds out? **

**Naruto's journey - when naruto over heard tsunade talking to kakashi about hearing that his mother is alive will naruto finally put a face to his mother or will he have to fight his way to see his mother **

These stories will be out soon I have to look up some more info and I need to finish the other 3 stories but I will update pretty soon so cya for now

p.s I will look at my messages everyday for incase you have a idea for the stories or if you want the job as my editor so like I said cya for now


	15. naruto's best day ever

**Chapter 15 **

**Naruto's best day ever **

**Authors notes **

**Sorry for the late update as some of you readers can see I just updated my other story called Naruto's journey but anyways I want to thank every one who has lifted a review and theses who have added me as a favorite or just added the story to their favs I know I promised that I was going to update by 2 chapter's but I cant I have senior project and I have to learn French and it's hard for me but that's were most of my time goes so I'll make it to all you readers just wait but for now enjoy the story and leave a review**

**The next day **

**Sakura was sleeping on the bed next to Tenten after a hard night of hard sex sakura felt like she need a shower and fast so she got up ( she was naked at this time ) and went to the shower as she started washing her self tenten started to wake up **

**Yawn as she got up hey sakura we are you said tenten **

**I'm in the shower said sakura I'll be out in a minute she replied **

**Ok then I'll try and make something to eat tenten replied**

**Ok lets see what we have here ok we have 2 cups of ramen we got 4 drinks and 10 rice balls as tenten looked in her bag ok then well just have to eat some rice balls and we'll save the ramen for later tenten thought **

**Just as sakura stepped out of the bathroom ( dressed of course she got dressed when she got out of the shower ) she noticed tenten warming up the rice balls **

**As Tenten started to warm the rice up Sakura went toward her and put her arms to her sides and whispered **_**so Ten-Chan are you almost done making the food said Sakura in a sexy voice **_

**I'm making rice balls we need more food before we leave so after this we should go to the store said tenten **

**Ok then and let's get something special for Naruto today's the day we meet up with Naruto and Hinata said Sakura **

**I know I cant wait until we see him again maybe we'll both have Naruto for our self tenten **

**don't forget about Hinata I cant wait until I see her in only her bra and paintas said sakura as servel images of her and Hinata having wild sex began showing op in her mind **

**Ya I cant wait I hope she can last as long as tenten can in bed said inner sakura **

Ok then get eating and let's hurry so we can meet back with then said sakura

**Mean while back with Naruto and Hinata **

Naruto was fishing in the lake so he could make him and Hinata some food they had just ran out of food and he had been trying to catch a bib fish all day but no luck at all

Just then

Hey Naruto - kun look I got a big fish so now we can eat said Hinata as she showed Naruto the fish she caught it was as long as it was big the fish was big it could have lasted them a whole week at best

Dam Hinata where we're you fishing at? Said Naruto

I was over at the other side of the hill replied Hinata

Oh are there still some big fish over I had forgot that tenten and sakura are supposed to meet up with here and I think we still need some more fish said Naruto

Ok then I'll go back and get us another one replied Hinata but then Naruto grab her shoulder nah I'll go you worked for a while you should take a break for now and I'll get the fish as Naruto picked up his spar and headed to the other side of the hill they were on

As Naruto headed down the hill he was thinking _dam byuagan I was trying get a fish and she got the biggest one man I need a bigger spar to get a fish Naruto thought_

Back with sakura and tenten

Ok now all we need to do is go to the store and get some more supplies and food so we can meet Naruto and Hinata at the big hill near the village said sakura as she grabbed a basket and her and tenten went to get some food

Ok let get a few cups of ramen for Naruto since we both know that Naruto hasn't had ramen in a while I bet he's going crazy right now for not eating it said tenten as she grabbed like 7 different kinds of ramen

And for Hinata I think is likes cinnamon buns said sakura as she grabbed 5 and put them in the basket

And to drink we should get a few bottles of green tea and a few energy drinks for Naruto said sakura

I don't know about that sakura Naruto having more statamia I mean so far every time we had sex I last a few but it look like he could still have been going do you really think he needs more replied tenten

Ya for right now because I don't think even Naruto can take the 3 of us at the same time and still have more statamia to go said sakura

But just in case he dose I'll but 4 of them and give him 1 every 2 days for

today and the next one 2 days from now said sakura

And I think that's all for now as sakura and tenten went to the cashier and paid for their things and put the bags in their backpacks

As they were walking tenten say a exotic store

Hey sakura let's go in here and get a few thing before we meet with them said tenten as she and sakura saw a few thing that they might need for their " special" night after about a hour of look at stuff and brought a few things they were ready for their night full of crazy sex and happy dreams

Ok so now we have to go straight until we get to the cross roads and take a right and walk straight until we see a hill and see their tent so let's hurry

After about a hour and half walk they finally made it to the hill and they could see their tent

Hey I see it let's hurry up it's almost dark and if it get too dark we wont be able to see were we're going said tenten

Back to Naruto and Hinata

Hey Naruto- kun when did they say that they were going to meet us here said Hinata

Um I don't know I thought that they would have been here by now I don't think they got lost or anything

Just then they both heard some foot steps coming closer to them as Hinata and Naruto opened the tent to look outside they saw sakura and tenten heading towards them

Finally what took you guys so long to get here said Naruto

Oh we just went to a few stories and got some food so here Naruto we brought you some ramen and some energy drinks ( only one of course ) and for Hinata we got you a few cinnamon buns as sakura gave Hinata the buns sakura could see how much cleavage Hinata was showing the more sakura looked the more she just wanted to suck on them and she could also tell that Hinata was in the lake because she could easily see her breast showing from her wet clothes the more she look the more of dirty images went to her head

**Oh god cant we just do this already if I don't I'm going to go insane just hurry up and tell them already and we can get it on already said inner sakura **_ok I'll do it it's now or never said the real sakura _

As Naruto was about to start to boil his ramen sakura faked coughed to get their attention

Is something the matter sakura said Hinata while trying to change clothes

Well Hinata me and tenten have decided we wont have to fight for Naruto's love me and her have decided that all of us can be together as she started to craw up to Hinata .

Sakura what are you do- as she was cut off as sakura started to make out with her

As sakura was making out with Hinata tenten decided to have Naruto for a while or until she can have Hinata

Well it looks like your going to have a very busy night Naruto said tenten in a sedative voice

Lemon starting

Hinata just relaxes and let me do this as she started to put Hinata down on her back and she started to get on top of her she then started to Rome on over Hinata's cold wet skin sakura then started to kiss parts of Hinata body starting from the legs to the upper parts sakura could hear Hinata's moans getting louder and more smoother sakura then took off Hinata's shirt sakura wanted to see her breast and she wanted to smash her breast with her breast

Hinata look at those big breast you have I'm going to suck and fuck them al night long said sakura as she started taking off her own shirt and bra Hinata was so into this that she took off both her paints and paints and went back down on her back and spreaded her legs wide enough for sakura started licking Hinata's legs and right into Hinata pussy sakura started licking her insides oh sakura faster as sakura head went deeper into Hinata cult Hinata then grab's sakura head forcing her to go faster and faster while she was licking her sakura hands went to Hinata's right breast pinching her nipple Hinata then started to play with her left breast making her more horny then before sakura I'm gonna cum as sakura wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted sakura then stop playing with Hinata's right breast and then started to play with her self while still trying to make Hinata cum Hinata could feel the pressure getting to her she couldn't last she need this more then anything sakura - Chan I'm I'm Cumming as a large amount of cum squirted onto sakura's face and breast umm that was so good as Hinata breathing got more heaver and faster just then sakura went to get something out of her bad it was a scroll sakura what did you just said Hinata well before we got here me and tenten went to this sex shop and brought a few things as sakura then opened the scroll and out it near her pussy it turned to smoke and popped out a very large dick well Hinata I think it's time we do less talking and more fucking so get on all fours and let me do this as she force Hinata to go on her hands and knees sakura then grab her by the hip's and started to ram her oh god yes more sakura oh yeah oh god yes fuck me faster as Hinata started to move just like sakura as sakura was pounding Hinata tenten started to get hornyer by the minute she could tell Naruto was turned on by this because she could see the huge budge in his paints tenten then got up took off her paints and pushed Naruto down on his back Naruto knew what he had to do so he took off his shirt and paints and laid back down on his back tenten then just got on top of him and started bouncing up and down she still had on her shirt but she didn't care Naruto then grab her hip's and started moving her faster and faster Naruto fuck me it's

been so long since we last had sex fuck me till your hearts content as she started moving her hip's faster and faster Naruto then moved his hands to her ass and started to spank her as she was making more moans tenten then took off her shirt making sure Naruto see's her breast Naruto then moves his hands to both her breast rubbing them together the more Naruto moved the more faster tenten was going pound that big hard cock into my little pussy said tenten as she got up and turned as that Naruto saw her back as tenten stared bouncing up and down sakura could see the way tenten was getting fucked and started fucking Hinata harder and faster tenten then felt pressure in her lower regions Naruto I I'm Cumming as her cum came out and all over the floor tenten was bent down she was till horny and wanted more Naruto then grab her hip's and started to pounding her again ten-Chan you didn't think it was over did you? As Naruto rammed her with all his might tenten was right beside Hinata as she was getting fucked by sakura tenten noticed her big breast sakura was enjoying this after about half an hour both tenten and Hinata felt more pressure Naruto and sakura couldn't hold it in any longer HINA- CHAN I'M GOING TO CUM SAID SAKURA AND TEN-CHAND I'M CUMMING SAID NARUTO just then the four of then chummed at the same time

Lemon over

(a/n longest one ever that I made)

Naruto and the girls slept in the same bed Naruto in the middle tenten on his right and sakura and Hinata on his left while sakura had both her arm around her

Goodnight my angels tomorrow our mission starts so let's get a lot of rest said Naruto as all the girls did was mumble

End of chapter

Author's notes

Wow that was really the longest lemon that I ever read I bet it was crappy and stuff but hey it's practice ok so leave a review and not a shitly one either please I'm tired of people putting down a person' s story so bye for now

Next chapter the mission starts


	16. pleasure before business

Chapter 7

Pleasure before business

Author's notes

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long on this story the problem was coming up with the mission I have an idea of what I want to do I asked a few friend's of mine to read it and they told me that I should 3 more lemon chapter's before I add the mission chapter and they wont stop asking till I do so I named this chapter pleasure before business this will be an all lemon chapter it will go in this order tenten/sakura/hinata it wont be an another threesome just an one on one for now and also read my new story called **naruto journey **I think it the best naruto I've got so far so read it if you want so enough of me talking enjoy the latest chapter if you have any suggestions at all about this story tell me they might be added to the story

The next day

" naruto was still asleep with the 3 beautiful women from yesterday he started to wake up when he did he noticed a naked hinata on his right a naked sakura on his left and a naked tenten on top of him with her head on his chest and his cock still in her he started to move but when he did tenten woke up to

Morning beautiful whispered naruto

Morning did you sleep well naruto - kun

Of course I did I had the three most lovely women with me said naruto

Well you must have you still have your Hugh cock in me still do you want to continue what we did last night or continue this later because I'm ready when you are said tenten

I would love too but the other will wake up and we should get ready we have to be in the village in 3 days so we should make the most of it and get as far as we can so let's you and me take a bath so let's move quietly I don't want to wake them said naruto

Ok said tenten she pulled the sheet she had on off and all naruto was saw was tenten hot body her c- sized breast slowly bouncing up and down she could tell that naruto got hard because she did take out his cock as much as she wanted to fuck again he was right they did have to get ready

" so they both had to move as quietly as they could but first tenten had to pull put Naruto's cock out of her pussy then they got outside but making sure that they didn't wake sakura and hinata before they go outside naruto put on some boxer's and tenten put on a blue long t shirt and some boxer's tenten didn't like putting on paintes she was a tomboy threw and threw she looked like she had been fucking all day and night ( even thought it was all night) and went outside

" so as they were walking tenten couldn't help but look at naruto from behind even though he was only wearing tenten still wanted naruto to have his way with her she still remembered how hard Naruto's cock was when it was still in her if sakura and hinata weren't in there she would have let naruto fuck her brains out and more she started to wonder if he still had that boner she knew a few way to take care of that slowly thought's of her and naruto fucking senselessly came into her mind naruto didn't see her out her hands in her boxer's and start playing with her self she didn't want naruto seeing her like this or did she would naruto fuck her right here right now knowing what she was doing it took all of her control to stop she couldn't wait to get to the lake she really needed a cold shower but still the dirty thought's came into her mind hack even thought's of her and hinata came and soon she got rally honry if she didn't get laid soon she would go nuts she didn't know it but naruto knew about her being Horney he wanted to tourcher her for a little while before he got her because the hornyer she was the longer she would last he knew what kind of women tenten was she was the ruff fuck, fast , hard organism , screamer kind of girl he could get used to fucking a girl like her so he decided to wait just a little longer

" the two of them finally made it two the lake naruto laid a larger towel on the ground he wanted to look at the sky for a bit before he took a bath so he laid down flat on his back tenten couldn't hold it in any longer so she in front of naruto blocking the sun

Is there something you want said naruto with a grin

Take off the boxer's I want you Hugh cock in me so take them off said tenten

Tenten couldn't hold it in any longer so she hurried and took off her boxer already went from her juices and went on top of naruto bouncing up and down like a slut naruto grabbed her ass dropping her on to him

Naruto - kun fuck me! Stick you fat Hugh cock into my pussy fuck me hard feel me up with you cum said tenten

Naruto put his hand on her ass cheeks he bounced her up and down fast and hard who's bitch are you tenten said naruto as he went faster and faster with every bounce

Your's naruto- sama I'm your bitch I'm you slut more fuck I'm almost there I can feel you hard cock make my pussy happy tenten was bouncing like a wanton slut she didn't care if any one saw her get fucked

That's right you and the other's are my fuck slaves said naruto as he put his hand threw her shit and rubbed her breast tenten couldn't take it so as she was bounding she took off the shirt and threw it to the ground all naruto saw was tenten breast in front of him tenten was twisting her breast to the pressure she was feeling naruto I - gonna cum said tenten

Not yet you bitch hold it in I'm not done with you don't disobey me or I'll punish you and your ass got that bitch

Yes naruto - sama more more fuck harder I need to release I cant hold it in said tenten as she chummed her eye's almost rolled into the back of her head

Tenten fell on to the ground finally happy that naruto fucked her but naruto wasn't done yet

Tenten get on you hands and knees I want to fuck you doggie style said naruto as he got her in position he grabbed her hip's he didn't even slow he rammed her hard and fast

More naruto fuck my ass more fuck me til you cant go on I'm you cum dumster more fuck fuck oh god fuck oh oh god naruto went faster and faster her pussy started to leak some juices soon she started to moan she felt like a common street whore but she loved how naruto made her feel she felt more pressure coming from her ass naruto smacked her ass a good few times naruto I- I- am chumming said tenten as her juices went all over the place

We're not done yet ten - chan you still sucked me off yet so naruto grabbed her hair and stuck his 10 inch dick in her mouth she started to deep throat his cock she moan a few time just having naruto fuck her like a slut made her feel wanted unn tenten more suck it faster you weapon bitch more as he pulled her head back and forth here drink up tenten said naruto as he chummed in her mouth she gulped it down with making sure none went to the ground

Tenten was on the ground on her knees looking up at the sky so was so tired but wanted more when she opened her eyes she noticed 5 Naruto's all with 10 inch dick ready to be sucked off one clone grabbed tenten and put her on top of him he grabbed her ass again bouncing her up and down tenten than noticed two cock's in her face she put one in her mouth and started to jerk off the other they moaned her named tenten more you slut I know you want it so more fuck you pussy is so tight you must have really wanted this so badly god you really are a whore but you're my whore aren't you she couldn't say anything because the clone chummed in her mouth and dispelled yes naruto I'm your more I need more cock but before she could finish the clone stuck his cock in her mouth after 10 minutes of just plain tenten chummed 5 times every time as hard as the other tenten fell to the ground with cum all over

That was a good fuck ten - chan but you better get dressed wear something sluttly for me since I'm the only one you'll ever fuck I want to see your hot body said naruto has he put on his boxer and went to the camp

End of chapter

Tell me how it was if it was good or lame

And also I need 10 votes on my poll for either a naruhina lemon or a naruhinasaku threesome lemon


	17. naruto's chreey blossom

Naruto's cheery blossom

Wow I was really surprised that so many people readed that short lemon with tenten well any way here's the next chapter starting with sakura I had to think about this one for a little bit I know this story isn't as good as I hoped it would but I will try my best and those of who went on my profile and voted thank you but I still need 4 more votes on it so read more and enjoy the story I've decided that after their mission that this story will be just a full on lemon story so if you readers have any ideas about lemons I would like to hear them so enjoy the story

The same day

Tenten had just had the best fucking she's ever had naruto made her feel real good about herself she was surprised that naruto told her to wear something slutty she didn't have a problem doing that it was that she would be too horny wearing those clothes but she wouldn't disobey her naruto so after naruto lefted she got dressed and headed back to camp

" Naruto felt really good at what he just did who of thought that he could make tenten into such a whore he was surprised that she didn't say anything about his request about wearing slutty clothes if she acted this way from a one on one fuck how would she act if he just fucked her more that he usually did naruto came up with a few ideas of his own would the girls do anything for him act a different way if he asked or could he just or could he just have his way with them so may dirty thought about the girls came into his mind so who would he do next he didn't have a problem doing tenten again he'd bet the moment he said he wanted to fuck her again she would open her legs in an instant but still he wanted someone different as soon as thought came into mind sakura came out of the tent wearing a short cut pink tang top with some pink paintes

Hello sakura – Chan did you have a good sleep said naruto

Ya I did after last night how couldn't have been tired man naruto you sure have a lot of stamina I was surprised that you stopped if you didn't I don't think the three of us could go any longer said sakura

Well why we don't find out how long you can last for sakura said naruto as he went behind her and started to rub her breast

I hope you can last as long tenten did my sakura – Chan she lasted for awhile and she can tell you that or do you want to compare notes later on with her said naruto as he out his hand in her paintes and out a finger in her pussy

Oh naruto let's not do it here hinata is still asleep and I don't want to wake her let's go somewhere more private said sakura slowly taking naruto hands off of her

Ok then let's go I can't wait to see your hot body again and go get your blanket so we can put it on the ground since you'll be on your back most of the time whispered naruto in her ear

"naruto and sakura headed to a far part of the forest all that time sakura was leading the way all naruto did was stare at sakura's ass all he wanted to do was pound her till she cried he could already hear her scream's in his head the more he started at her the more he wanted to just take her and make her his again as for sakura the reason why she took so far from the camp site was because she didn't want the other to hear her scream and sound like a slut so didn't want tenten or hinata to hear her yell or see her get fucked ruff after about 5 more minutes of walking she thought that they were far enough so she put the blanket on the ground

Ok naruto – Kun how do you want – but before she could finish her sentence naruto was already behind her and out his hand back into her paintes

For now on call me naruto – Sama sakura I want to hear you scream that you hear me as he put another finger in her pussy

Yes naruto – sama I'll do whatever you want just don't stop it feels so dam good more rub faster I feel so hot said sakura

Don't boss me around sakura I'm the master you're my bitch you'll do whatever I say is that clear or do you think you can control me instead said naruto

No naruto – sama I don't think that but it just feels so good what your doing are you just going to do this to me or do you want be to do some for you moaned sakura

Get on your knees and pull down my boxer's give me the best hand job you can give I'll compare you to tenten she gave me a few and they were good do you want to outdo her or should I get her and have a three some said naruto

No naruto – sama I want you all for myself we can have a threesome later but for right now I must have you no one else said sakura as she got on her knees and pulled down his boxer's

Sakura was amazed at what she saw his cock was 10 inches and another 2 inches think she didn't think she could take it how did tenten handle it she must not be able to walk very good right about now she couldn't wait till that was in her so sakura grabbed his cock and started to pump it sakura wanted to taste his cum so badly so she went faster and stroked it hard

Faster sakura – Chan I know you can I can barely feel anything said naruto

Ok master I'll go as fast as I can her hand started to go faster after awhile naruto felt some pressure coming from his cock sakura – Chan I'm almost there faster you pink bitch

Sakura didn't care if she was just called a bitch she just needed a release soon but her hand started to hurt she didn't know how long she was going to last but she wanted to please naruto so she didn't complain about it

Almost there sakura more I want to see my cum all over you face and hair said naruto

Ok master after about another minute's naruto fanally cum all over her face most of it went on to her lovely chest

That felt so dam good what now said sakura

Get on you on fours I want to pound that sweet ass of yours so hurry up my cheery blossom said naruto

Sakura did what she was told actually she couldn't wait till naruto fucked her like this it was one of her favorite positions naruto than grabbed her hips and stuck his 10 inch cock I her he trusted hard and fast he didn't even slow down all you could hear in the forest was the smakes of their skin hitting each other sakura griped the blanket as hard as she could the more naruto pounded her the more she was closer to cum

More oh god faster fuck my ass it hurt so much you're going to break my pussy more I'm your bitch I your cheery whore fuck me harder more oh god oh god I have to cum more fuck me more said sakura sounding like a street girl of the street

Your cock I can feel it's going deeper in me I can feel it in my stomach oh god you Hugh cock I want more fuck me harder make me your bitch oh god faster said sakura after about 10 minutes of plan pound the hell out of her I'm gonna cum ahhhhhhh said sakura as she chummed all over the blanket

Ok sakura that's enough of me pounding you now lay on your back and open your legs said naruto

Ok said sakura as eh laid on her back and opened wide

Naruto got in front of legs put his cock back into grabbed her hips and trusted in her starting off fast naruto was in between her legs her small breast moving rapidly sakura could feel his hard cock in her she was close to Cumming just than naruto summon a shadow clone

A clone what are you going to do with w clone said sakura

You'll see so he sent the clone to get on top of her all sakura saw was the clones Hugh cock next to her stomach the clone started to jerk off sakura now knew that the clone was doing sakura could see some cum coming from him the after about 5 minutes the clone finally chummed all over her body her breast her face and her hair were full of chummed naruto was still trusting in her sakura – Chan I gonna cum said naruto as he held on tight to her as he chummed

End of lemon

That was great I can't wait till we do that again said sakura as she put back on her under clothes

Ya that was ok so now sakura just like I told tenten wear something hot I want to see your hot body's ok said naruto as he kissed her

Ok naruto – Sama

End of chapter

Ok I will try to update by the end of the week the next chapter is called he save's the best for last a naruto and hinata lemon if you have any suggestion about any lemon or you have some lemons send them and they will be added and still need more votes on my poll for naruto's journey


	18. he save's the best for last

Chapter 18

He save's the best for last

Author's notes

Like I said in the last chapter that I would update before the end of the week but hey I found so much time on me now and I thought about this chapter all day yesterday so here's the latest chapter now it's hinata turn with Naruto I think this one will be better then the sakura and tenten lemon's I thought about how I would play this since tenten had the lake and sakura got the forest so this chapter might be a little long until we get to the lemon part and also I looked at my poll I guess you reader's want a narusakuhina three some lemon after all for **Naruto's journey** but I thought about it and I've decided to add the naruhina lemon first because it would make since because there relationship is far so good and a three some would not fit just yet there will be a three some but not until the next chapter I had got some emails about why don't I have both a naruhina and a narusakuhina lemon and I thought about it so there will be both before I go I will add another poll to my profile and it's about this story it will be posted by next week so enjoy the chapter

Still the same day

"Naruto yet again was very happy his "work" with sakura he made the one girl that always hitted him and insulted him all the time his little bitch and just like tenten she will be wearing very sexy indeed now it was time for hinata he did really save the best for last hinata had it going on unlike sakura and tenten hinata had both bigger breast and better ass than the two hell her breast alone could swallow his dick and it looked like from last night that she didn't have a problem with sucking him off either so this time Naruto might have his hands full with hinata as thought of them both came into his mind a certain demon interrupted him

**Hey kit sorry to disturbed your fun with your mates but it looks like your running out of energy so here is some more and I took the oppunerity of making your cock about 3 more inches bigger than it already is and about 2 more inches thinker since you be fucking the huyga girl I thought you should be ready she pretty much took you on last night she didn't have a problem sucking you off or anything so this should help you with her said kyuubi **

_Why would you help me how does this help you in any way said Naruto _

**Well if you must know every time you mate some of my power is in your sperm when you mated with the other 2 some of my power was in there so if any of them have your child your child will have some of my power but in my option I want the huyga to have your child since her byuagan will come in handy with my power so I want to see hoe this turns out said kyuubi **

_Hell no I don't want my kid to have a super byuagan he or she will be treated like crap because of me so hell no said Naruto _

**Ok how about this what if I said I can make the sex you have with the huyga girl only last longer in bed would that help said kyuubi **

_How would you do that and why said Naruto _

**ok look I don't want to have a very long conversation with you so I will make this short very time you'll cum in her it will make her have more stamina foe example last night she lasted for about 2 hours so now with some of my power take way the demon abilities' a small portion of my power will go though her body giving her more energy so she'll last much long like 4 hours or more I know this will help you in the long run you like fucking her more then the other 2 girl they only last for about an hour or 2 so I might help with that problem but I want to try out the huyga first she'll have more stamina and she'll learn justsu much faster she'll be like you in a way and all that energy will wear you and her out and the sex will be great so what do you say**

_well I see what you mean she did last a long time last night and all that extra will come in handy in mission and sex of course but ok let's try it but like you said I don't want you demon abilities and also about the dick size change it to 5 inches and 3 inches think said Naruto I want to make sure every time we fuck she just cant wait to suck my cock and fuck her senseless said Naruto _

**ok than kit stand still for a moment so I can make the changes and remember this once I change this I cant change it back ok said kyuubi as he powered up and made power go threw Naruto's body giving him even more stamina and changes in his body **

"Ten minutes later

**Ok kit the changes have been made go on and fuck her brains out ok I'm sleepy so when I wake up I will already know how you did said kyuubi **

_Ok get to sleep already said Naruto _

"as Naruto was finally done talking to the kyuubi he did feel that something was different about him he felt more energy was inside him normally he had enough energy to last him 5 days straight but now he had enough to last him 10 days straight he was going to enjoy this time he had with hinata and he was going to make sure she knew it too but when he got to the camp site he noticed that hinata was already at the camp fire wide wake wearing her night gown he slowly went behind her with put her noticing that he was behind her

Oh Naruto where are you as soon as I woke up you weren't there next to me so where did you go said hinata in a low voice

I'm right here hinata and may I say you look very sexy with that night gown on but I might like it better if all I saw was your body instead so why don't we head back into the tent and have some more "fun" whispered Naruto in her ear

Oh Naruto last night was so good I wanted you as soon as I woke up but your weren't there where did you go and where are sakura and tenten

Well me and tenten went to the lake for some "fun" so I think she's still there and so sakura went to the forest for some "fun" to and I think she went to the lake with tenten so they might be back for quite awhile so come on hinata let's go back into the tent and have our self's some "fun" too said Naruto

"so Naruto took hinata hand and took her into the tent her zipped it up he didn't want to get cold and he just wanted to see how hot hinata would get if it was hot in the tent as Naruto took in her the tent she noticed that he was only in his boxer's as soon as she saw that she knew that Naruto fucked sakura and tenten so why would Naruto chose her to be last thought hinata

Um Naruto – Kun before we start can I ask why you decided to have me last asked hinata

Because my hinata – hime I save the best for last and you the best I've had so what you want me to do you first and get it over with or do you want to save you for later when I just want to fuck don't worry hinata you'll always be the best in my book so let's start said Naruto as she sat hinata down on her knees went behind her and slowly kissed her neck

Lemon starting

Oh Naruto that feels so good more said hinata

But Naruto just stopped and took of her straps of her night gown off so all he could he from behind were her breast he started to rub them at a high speed the more he rubbed the more hinata enjoyed it god hinata you have the biggest breast than the rest of them your s hot hinata I love the way you feel said Naruto

Hinata loved the way Naruto rubbed her breast but she wanted more so she grabbed Naruto hands and sadly took them off her breast she turned around and took Naruto boxer's off Naruto can I suck your cock said hinata but before Naruto could answer she already started to suck him off

Oh god hinata more suck harder my hime more start stroking it I love the way you give blow job's hinata Naruto moaned more hinata I want to cumm off over you body said Naruto

Hinata started to go faster she also wanted to feel Naruto's cum all over her body she couldn't wait any longer she tightly grabbed his cock and went even faster hinata I'm about to cum sad Naruto as her sprayed his load all over hinata body after a full 3 minutes hinata was completely covered in his cum most of it on her breast when he got done hinata started to rub his cum all over her breast hinata before I pound the hell out of your ass give her a tity fuck your big breast will do just fine said Naruto as he put his cock in her face hinata then grabbed it and put it between her breast she noticed how big Naruto was and she remembered that he wasn't this big last night so how did he get bigger in one day but right now she didn't care all she wanted to do was please her Naruto so her started to squeeze her breast on his cock making one of her breast go up and down as fast as she could ow man hinata you tits are the best faster my hime oh god hinata more I'm almost there harder hinata my huyga bitch faster hinata didn't care what he just called her it was kind of true anyways she did want to be his bitch in the first and him calling her his huyga bitch made her honryer then she already was ok Naruto I'll go faster she roughly went faster she wanted Naruto cum to badly since he'll be pounding her like crazy in just a few minutes anyways she wanted to go as fast as she could hinata I gonna cum said Naruto as she sprayed all his cum on to her face and breast some it went in her hair

Um Naruto before you fuck my ass can I ask for a position said hinata with a blush

Sure I can't say no to you when you blush like that my hinata hime so what position would you like said Naruto

Um lay on your back first said hinata as Naruto laid on his back with his dick pointing up then hinata got up bended over her ass was in front of his face and his cock was in front of her face Naruto got the idea and grabbed her ass opened her ass and started to lick it pussy hinata gabbed his very long cock and started to suck on it as if it was her favorite lolly pop Naruto started to smack her ass Naruto always did like her ass and hinata wanted to try out this position in the first place Naruto didn't want to stop so he put 2 fingers I her ass and pumped in and out hinata hinata's head kept going up and down sucking faster and harder every 5 minutes she wanted to at least cum 3 time before Naruto fucked her again oh Naruto I'm almost there more finger me faster I'm almost there I need to cum so badly said hinata in between sucking his cock but Naruto was to close to Cumming hinata more suck more you huyga bitch when we're done n this position I want you to use you byuagan said Naruto as she started to suck on her pussy after about a minutes ahhhhhh hinata I Cumming said Naruto as a big load of Naruto's cum went her mouth but hinata didn't let s single drop go out her mouth she kept drink it like if it was water she notice that Naruto was still Cumming the more he chummed the more she drank after 4 minutes of Cumming he finally stopped

Ummmm Naruto that was so good you chummed so much my ass is already hurting fro you sucking on it but I still want more said hinata as she got on all fours Naruto grabbed her hips and rammed her like crazy he didn't started slow he just kept pounding her like a mad man oh god hinata my ass is so tight your pussy is so good I told you are the best said Naruto as he smack her ass leaving a red mark on it faster Naruto kun oh god my ass faster fuck me more ah more fuck ah oh god my pussy hinata use you byuagan tell me what you see said Naruto as he just kept pounding her hinata turned on her byuagan so what do you see said Naruto I see you hard Hugh cock fucking my pussy your cock id so big it's on my womb oh god Naruto your going to break my pussy with your hugh cock I want more oh god ah ah ah more fuck me I'm your huyga bitch remember your fucking royalty I can almost feel you hot cum in her oh god Naruto I about to cum said hinata me too said Naruto let's cumm together said Naruto as they both cummed at the same time Naruto chummed so much small drops of his cummed almost came out of her ass

Ok now hinata get on top of me and put my cock back in your pussy we're almost done said Naruto as hinata went on top of him put his cock back in her pussy and started to bounce up and down Naruto liked what he saw hinata breast were covered in his cum and they were bouncing like crazy hinata had a blush a cross her face that made Naruto guided her ass up and down more hinata go faster you huyga slut you my bitch say it say your my bitch and always will be said Naruto I'm your bitch Naruto – sama I will fuck you when you tell me to I'm your huyga whore more give it to me I want to so badly Naruto – same I love you so much oh god ah oh god I'm about to cum said hinata me to hinata let's cum to together again said Naruto as they both cummed at the same time

End of lemon

Wow that was great my hinata – hime you lasted much longer than last time said Naruto as hinata was on the right of him with her head on his chest

I know I loved it when you fucked me like that but don't you think the other will be back soon said hinata

I don't know but what I know is that you and I have great sex together want to do it again said Naruto

I thought you never asked said hinata as she got on top of him again and they started to have sex again

End of chapter

So tell me how that went send me a review about it and tell me if I did a better job on this one than the other I made so far so for right now I going to start writing the next chapter to this story and Naruto's journey I have to re write some part in it so it might take awhile to do so cya later and don't for get to send your suggestion about lemons and the reviews cya


	19. NEED HELP PLZ

Author notes

Hey reader's it me again I need your finding a story I don't know the name but what I know is that naruto a new land lord of an all girl down since sinzune took on a different job so naruto has to fix the whole place up and anko trying to suduce him and stuff and that all I know so can someone help me try to find this story thx and I think it's a harem story so thx again


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Greets my loyal fan's it pains me to have to do this but due to the new policy of Fanfiction I am forced to move both **Pile of Lemons** and **Tayuya's and Hinata's Enslavement** to Adult Fanfiction i have just made an account on there and my name on there is also NaruHinaSakuFan1 so you wont have to look hard for the stories I am still gonna keep the other stores on there seeing as they don't have as many lemons as pile of lemons and Tayuya's and Hinata's enslavement do, so if you have any question's please message me I'll get to you as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1


End file.
